Untitled AU: Saga 1, Cell's Return
by Engel2092
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Author doesn't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. It's a work in progress. It is an AU so it's non canon in some major points. This is my version of how things could be. My first story, please review because I'm not all that confident in my own work. Also because I'm a huge fan, I have used some real life names in the story that pertain to my life. Read&Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Gohan woke up as the sun was just starting to rise. "Huh, i'm actually up before Goten had a chance to 'wake' me up." He said to himself, and just as he said it he was tackled by an orange blur.

"Gohangoodyou'reupmomsaysit'stimeforbreakfast." Goten said all in one breath.

"Okay squirt, get off me so I can get dressed for school." Gohan said nicely as possible before picking swatting him off of his body.

Gohan came downstairs and saw Goten with a full belly, watching Cartoons. "Did you eat without me buddy?" Gohan asked as he leaned over the couch.

"Yeah, mom said she had to make more for you, but then she decided to just give you 2 food capsules for lunch so you wont be late." Goten said not taking his eyes off of the screen.

Just then Chi-chi appeared and changed the channel to the news. "Goten, if you're going to watch television, watch something educational." She said, but just as she said that Hercule Satan's voice boomed over the TV and Chi-chi changed it back to the cartoons. "Anything is more educational than that blubbering idiot." Chi-chi said, sounding almost Vegeta-esque.

"Well mom, i got to get going, I'll see you after school. Bye mom. See ya squirt." Gohan said as he kissed his mom goodbye. As he hopped onto the Nimbus, he couldve sworn he saw someone hiding in the woods near his house, but he was almost gonna be late if he didnt get going soon.

'I hope it isnt someone trying to rob my house, he could get seriously hurt by Goten's games.' Gohan thought as he flew towards Satan City. As he got to the outskirts he jumped down and came across a sign with Hercule's face and letters saying 'Satan City: Home of Champions'. 'Dad you have got to see this, everyone thinks Hercule killed Cell and now they've even named a city after him. Probably a good thing Goku and Gohan town dont sound as good.' Gohan thought as he ran towards school.

Just as he was checking his watch he heard gunshots coming from nearby. He looked towards a bank and saw it being held up. "Man, people never learn. I guess if I transform nobody will recognize me." He said quietly to himself.

At that moment he transformed into a Super Saiyan and took to the sky. He came down and kicked the robber in the bed of their getaway truck, knocking him out. The robber standing behind the truck emptied his clip, only for Gohan to catch all the bullets. "You're a monster!" he exclaimed before Gohan kicked him and knocked him out cold.

The last 2 got into the truck and started driving away, only for Gohan to shoot an invisible, non-lethal blast at the truck, causing it to flip over. As soon as everyone came out of hiding Gohan had his bag back on his shoulder and was in his normal state, admiring his work. "YOU!" a female voice from behind shouted at him. Gohan turned around and saw a short Girl with black hair pulled into ponytails and the most beautiful ocean of blue eyes. Gohan just stared at her, admiring every detail, "HELLO!?" she yelled in his ear.

"Huh, wha-?" Gohan said still looking. "Who did this? it hardly looks like Police work." she said still glaring.

"Oh i-i guess i wasn't, uh, wasn't watching." Gohan said, sounding like a complete idiot. 'What's with this girl? she makes me feel like an idiot.' Gohan thought as he continued staring at her.

"Of course you weren't." she said as she walked past him. 'He is such a moron. Cute, but a damn moron.' She thought looking for the officer in charge as Gohan snuck away.

As Gohan snuck away he passed several buildings, only to come upon Orange Star High. He walked up to door and was just about to enter as he saw a blur to his left. 'Huh, that looks just like the guy i thought i saw outside my house.' Gohan thought as he entered the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter 1 got no reviews but i saw 44 views and 2 follows. So I'd say that's an accomplishment to me.

I never mentioned.

" " means verbal 

' ' Thought 

* * means thought battle. Like when Gohan and Krillin were training in the Ship on their way to Namek.

Disclaimer: Which i also never mentioned. I do not Own DB/Z/GT, Gohan, Videl or any other Character except Steven, And another OC to be mentioned later on.

* * *

"Hey Sharpener, don't tell me YOU'RE the golden fighter?" Videl asked as she glared the long haired, semi-muscular teenage boy.

"Please Videl, I don't have time to play hero, I was too busy working out my arms." Sharpener said as he laid back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

"It doesn't look like you were busy at all then." another boy, with a short black hair said smirking at Sharpener from above.

Sharpener turned around and glared at the boy. "You're one to talk Steven, at least I work out unlike you're weak dumb ass." He snapped at him.

Steven smirked back. "Excuse me, but who won our last spar in P.E.? also who is getting straight A's? minus math. That's right, me, dumbass." Steven said as he turned his attention to the teacher.

"Okay students, today it's my honor to introduce a new student who actually knows how to read." Mr. Mohre, a middle aged man with Glasses, said only for Steven to scoff at that. "Except for you Mr. Engel, We all know you know how to read. You just need to learn to Math." He yelled up at Steven. "That's you're cue Gohan." He said with a smile over at The open door.

At that moment, a tall boy, with short spiky jet-black hair, and pure black eyes entered. "That boy looks familiar." Videl said as she glared at him.

"He was probably won a National Spelling Bee Videl." Sharpener said as he closed his eyes and leaned back again. Only for Steven to push down on his forehead so he'd tip over. "DAMMIT ENGEL, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS PICKING ON ME!?" Sharpener got up and yelled at him.

"Don't be a prick to someone you haven't met." Steven said as he looked down at Gohan. "Yo Gohan, there's a seat up here by Erasa!" Steven yelled down to Gohan, as he pointed at a Girl with short blonde hair and wearing a green tubetop.

Gohan trotted up the stairs and sat next to Erasa and smiled. "Hi, i'm Erasa with an E. That piece of work picking up his chair is Sharpener, that nice guy who defended you is Steven, and this is Videl." Erasa introduced everyone to Gohan. "I'm Gohan nice to meet you all." he said mainly staring at Steven, curious as to why he was so nice. He then looked around and saw the girl with the ocean of Blue he calls her eyes. He stared at her with a stupid grin. "H-Hi, I'm Gohan, what's your, ummm, thing people call you?" Gohan said more moronic than his mother would approve of.

"So that's where I recognize you from, you were outside the bank this morning after the hold up." Videl said, "It isn't that hard to recognize someone so stupid, and you supposedly have perfect test scores." She finished glaring at him.

"Videl be nice! Sorry about that Gohan." Erasa said looking at Gohan as he continued staring at Videl with a stupid, dreamy grin on his face.

"I know what's going on. Jeez Gohan, only seen her twice and you're already smitten with Videl SATAN." Steven said, emphasizing Videl's last name, which seemed to snap Gohan out of his stupor.

"Satan?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Yep, Videl is the Daughter of the Champ, the man who saved us from Cell!" Erasa said excitedly, making Gohan seem a bit down. 'Great, Mother would never approve of her' Gohan thought to himself, then looked at Videl again, still completely feeling like an idiot when looking at her.

Gohan put his head face down on his desk, not noticing the people moving around next to him. He sat up when he felt a light hand on his back. "Gohan, is it true? is that why you seem like an idiot when staring at me?" Videl asked being extremely close to him.

"Ye-yes, I dont know why either, i'm usually so calm and collected about everything, i don't understand how I'm caught so off guard when it comes to you." Gohan explained, actually able to sound sort of smart.

"Well, it would never work, my father would only let me date anyone who can beat him in a fight, and you don't look anywhere near ready to take one even Sharpener." Videl said trying to be nice, not realizing he was insulting his Saiyan pride. Just as Gohan's pride was about to explode with power, he felt a flare in ki, extremely closeby, he looked around for it, and saw Steven staring dead at him, almost daring him to lose control.

Gohan looked back at Videl, still angry, but then looked into her eyes and calmed down completely. "It's fine Videl, but I could use some friends, if you guys would be friends my mom would feel better about me already making friends." He said with a smile.

"Of course Gohan, we'll gladly make your mother happy for you." Steven said monotonously at him, almost challenging him.

"I won't be friends with 2 nerds, and since Steven's an asshole to me, i'll gladly let you take his place brains." Sharpener said, "But never interrupt my exercises, my arms are important." He finished.

"Of course cutie, and maybe I can help you get over your silly crush on Videl." Erasa said with a wink.

* * *

That's Chapter 2, i have alot of the story written already, but it can be as long as I want. Read&Review let me know what you think. I probably won't update so quickly like this. Probably every Tuesday, or every Tuesday I get paid. Who knows?

This will seems slow, because the first few chapters are all the first Day at Orange star. I'll try and shorten up the days as we get closer to the main events.

**POLL: First Main event?**

**World TournamentBuu appears  
Cell RE-Appears.  
The best idea I see in the Reviews. **

**I'll post results at the beginning of Chapter 4. Meaning it will be open untill the end of Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright So i closed the poll earlier than i said, sue me. I decided Cell first then World Tournament, then an OC Villian or some way to get Gohan his mystic power up. Buu would come at another time, but I don't know how to fit him in. The WMAT will have no interruptions and I do plan on having Goku in it, and I'm thinking i'll just make it so it's the sequel to this Story. Also, Goku will only be mentioned, but will not actually appear in this story.

Also To a certain anonymous guest. No Saiyaman, no stupid poses, but sorry, no training in the past 7 years, but with just a couple hours he could return to his the level he was at when he faced Cell, but he doesnt have much of a reason to train, yet. Again sorry, but i hope I make up for it later. and thanks I was Hoping people might like it.

* * *

~~At Lunch~~

"Gohan! before you start eating your enormous lunch, meet me on the roof." Steven said as he walked upstairs.

"Yeah, what's up." Gohan asked cautiously still wondering about the flare in ki he felt from Steven earlier.

When they reached the roof, Steven turned around and stared Gohan dead in the eye. As Gohan stood there staring back, he saw Steven's eyes begin to flash teal. "So I thought all the Saiyans were dead." Gohan said staring back at Steven, his own eyes flashing Teal.

"They were, except for my mother and father, they were good people who believed in the Saiyans, but they died after my brothers and I were born, specifically, I was 5 when my Mother died, although specifics i dont know, and I was 10 when I watched Cell kill my father. It has been a dream to meet the man who destroyed Cell, I finally found his house, but you left for school as I was arriving." Steven explained before calming down and flashing a smile at Gohan.

"So that was you I've been seeing all morning?" Gohan asked relieved he wouldn't have to fight.

"Yes, surprised?" Steven asked in an gleeful tone.

"Yes actually, but I don't want to reveal that I have, abnormal powers, so please don't tell anybody." Gohan asked hoping that Steven would go along with it.

"Thank god. I don't have to reveal my powers anytime soon, but we need to spar sometime." Steven said relieved. "I want to prove I couldve avenged my Father against Cell, I know you understand." Steven said determination burning in his eyes. Steven turned around and walked through the door to the stairwell.

'Another Saiyan? I'll have to ask Vegeta about them.' Gohan thought as he followed out the door. He arrived to the lunchroom to see Videl and the others. "Hey guys, how long until lunch is over?" He asked still only staring at Videl. Videl just glared back, a little uncomfortable by his constant enamored stare.

"You still have 15 minutes if you eat fast you can have 5 minutes to spare." Videl said, a bit annoyed.

"Oh, Gohan is going to have plenty of time to spare." Steven said smirking, finishing his large meal, only a couple minutes after he arrived himself.

"Well I didn't eat breakfast, so I packed extra." Gohan said, curious to how much and how fast Steven ate considering he is full blooded.

"Oh, if you're anything like you're grandfather Bardock, you'll have plenty of time to spare. So sit and eat before you prove me wrong." Steven said looking at him.

Videl looked back and forth at the two boys. "God, you can smell the testosterone!" she exclaimed getting everyones attention, including Sharpener's as he came back to the table.

"And there it went." Steven said laughing hardly looking at Sharpener only to receive a glare from him.

Sharpener sat next to Videl. "Hey babe, i figured i'd put in some one on one time before lunch ended." he said putting his arm around her only to receive a glare from Gohan, one that could kill Broly.

Videl saw it and shuddered, she was terrified, but curious what would happen if she played along. "Good idea babe, what's going on?" She said staring at Gohan, only for his eyes to flash teal.

"Not much, just worked on my arms." Sharpener said extending his arm toward Gohan and flexing his arm.

Gohan's eyes stopped flashing and stayed teal, and his hair flashed golden once. "GOHAN STOP!" Steven's voice boomed glaring at Gohan. 'So much for not wanting to show any power.' Steven thought as Gohan broke his glare and looked to Steven who began glaring at Sharpener and Videl.

"Videl, you know Gohan's feelings, stop playing with them." he ordered to her then looked over at Gohan. "Sorry about that Gohan, they aren't actually together or anywhere CLOSE to being together." He said calmly, looking Gohan calmly in the eyes.

Videl looked at Gohan gloomfully, "I'm sorry Gohan, I just saw how angry you got, and I was curious what would happen. I really am sorry." She said as the bell rang to go back to class.

Gohan looked at her, sad to think he caused her that sadness "It's ok, i shouldn't have gotten so mad. But one question, how did Sharpener not notice?" He asked curious about it.

"Sharpener is completely oblivious when it comes to Videl, when she started playing along he was probably in heaven." Steven said, annoyed that Videl would do that to Gohan.

* * *

Alright That chapter was pretty slow, and hopefully enjoyable, I still am not confident in my writing, so if it sucks, I know, if it is good, i Had no idea.

The Sequel has been announced, it will mainly be World Martial Arts Tournament a.k.a WMAT so I will start working on it as soon as I'm done with this one. also I decided, fuck it, I'll update as soon as I can, so tomorrow Chapter 4 will be posted. Review por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well like i said, Chapter 4 is up the day after i just posted Chapter 3. I recently changed the title. It is still called Untitled AU, but i added ":Cell Returns." and I guess it makes it a bit obvious as to what will happen later on. But it won't happen for a while. We all Know Steven is a Saiyan right? Well I managed to figure out a way to incorporate the Fusion Dance into the story. I don't how it looked so it will only be indicated with the FUSION-HA! but i wont animate it. I decided F*ck Reading and Reviewing, I will read reviews but I don't care if you don't like it, because I am enjoying writing it, and I am enjoying the fact that people are reading it. So review it if you want.

* * *

Videl looked up at Gohan as they walked back to the classroom, then she remembered something about when Gohan was mad. "Hey Gohan hold up. I need to talk to you about something." Videl said grabbing Gohan's hand and pulling him back.

Gohan looked at her and couldn't think of anyway to be mad at her. "Yeah, sure Videl." He said as he stopped by the door as the rest of the group walked back to their seats.

Videl poked her head in the door and looked at the teacher. "Gohan and I need to talk about some police business, please excuse us Mrs. Truitt." Videl said smiling at the teacher.

"Of course Viddy. Have fun." Mrs. Truitt said winking at them.

Steven looked at the teacher. "MOM, can we please learn." Steven said jokingly as Videl shut the door.

Out in the Hallway, Gohan and Videl were talking about something serious. "Gohan, when you were mad, your eyes turned teal and your hair flashed gold. I want to know how?" Videl questioned suspiciously.

Gohan looked around nervously, then looked at Videl, 'Man, even when angry she's the most beautiful thing i've ever seen.' he thought smiling sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 'I have to think of a way to get out of this...or benefit.' He thought to himself smirking, knowing that if she really wants to know, she would be doing a lot just to learn.

"Okay Videl, I'll tell you after school tomorrow, if you agree to a date on Friday, 7 pm." Gohan said with a confident smile.

Videl looked at him annoyed. Gohan noticed how she was staring at him after his suggestion. "I'd say it's fair, considering how you acted during lunch." Gohan said with a Vegeta-esque smirk pose, arms crossed and confident smirk.

Videl thought back to how she acted, 'Yeah it does seem fair, and Gohan is pretty cute, but why should i wait till tomorrow to hear his secrets?' she thought, still staring at his pure black eyes, 'Just like Steven's eyes.' she thought again.

"One condition, you tell me the biggest part of the secret after school, as a show of good faith for tomorrow." Videl said knowing that it was fair enough.

Gohan mulled over his options about biggest secrets of his life, and he decided there was one that stood out from the rest. "Alright that's fair, meet me on the roof after school, i'll tell you two in good faith." he said as he walked in the classroom.

After the class ended, everyone went to P.E. which on the first day, was quite uneventful, minus the teacher. The teacher is an middle-aged man, with a 1970s Porn-stache and would wear shorts that were way too short for what seemed like his signature pose, which was putting his foot up on the highest platform he could find. His name was Dirk Besko, the athletes called him Coach, most others called him Mr. Besko, and Steven called him Dirk.

After P.E. ended, Videl headed up to the roof, only to find Gohan sitting on a golden cloud, looking bored. "It's about time you got here. This was kind of an accident, this isn't one of the secrets I was going to tell you." Gohan said, hopping off the Nimbus.

Videl just stared perplexed how anyone could sit on a cloud. When she came to her senses Gohan spoke up again. "Alright, first, a small secret." He said, floating up into the air slightly. "I can fly." he said watching her just stare dumbfounded. He rolled his eyes and then snapped his fingers to get her attention.

Videl looked up at him, noticing his soft smile as he looked down at her. "Now, the biggest secret i have. The secret you can never ever tell anyone, except one person, and that's to chew him out. You understand?" Gohan asked, making it clear so that he wouldn't be put in the limelight.

Videl nodded and watched as Gohan's eyes turned Teal, and his hair turned a bright gold. Eventually he had small bolts of electricity dancing off his body. Videl couldn't believe her eyes, she sat there, waiting for him to speak. He just stood there, a serious look on his face. He powered down to his normal state and she was kind of saddened by him doing that. "I'm sorry I didn't say much in that form, I'm all business in that form." Gohan said looking for a reaction. Not seeing a negative one he continued. "That's the form I used to destroy Cell. I am the Delivery Boy, and your father wasn't the man that saved the Earth, your father was hiding behind a rock, in fear of our power. I am stronger than your dad." Gohan said with a serious tone.

Videl stood across from him in shock, for 7 years, she believed the lie her father told the world. She looked up at him, or more accurately, where he was, he disappeared as soon as he finished talking. 'I can't believe my father. Worst part is I can't even yell at him.' She thought to herself as she started walking downstairs. Then she thought back to what he said before he outed himself as the Golden Fighter. ~"The secret you can never ever tell anyone, except one person, and that's to chew him out."~ Gohan knew who she would chew out for this. 'Does he know that I'm the only one there to chew him out?' She thought as she walked out onto the streets of Satan City, headed to her home.

* * *

A/N: By the way, this story isn't just [Gohan, Videl] but it's also [OC Steven, OC to be announced]. So will the sequel. The Sequel will Be called "Untitled AU: WMATs" It will take place a year after This story ends. I don't know how this one will end yet though.


	5. Chapter 5: Long Chapter, Surprise )

A/N: SUPER LONG CHAPTER! You have been warned. Hopefully it's a good one. This chapter is a bit of my baby. Because the surprise in it is a big one, but I'm worried it's cheesy. So please Read, and if you do review, Please mention the surprise. It has Gohan and Steven and Videl. But as it nears the end, It becomes Videl-Heavy and that will be around where the surprise is, I want it to be good.

I Want to shout out to CosmicWarrior1996. He gave me good advice. He gave positive Feedback as well as constructive criticism. Check out CosmicWarrior1996. Also if you're reading this chapter, Please Review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything but I do have a PS3 and PS4.  
If you do anything. Anything at all. Please Enjoy the Story.

* * *

Gohan arrived home only to be tackled to the ground by Goten. "Gohan I'm so happy you're home, now we can eat dinner!" Goten said, drool peaking out of his mouth.

Gohan laughed as he looked up at Goten, "Yeah Gohan, let's go eat." He said standing up, not evn bothering to move Goten off him.

"I could eat, alot too." A voice from behind them said. Gohan turned around, only to see Steven walking up casually in Saiyan armor.

Goten looked up and took a serious look at Steven, "Is that a bad guy Gohan?" he whispered down at Gohan, remembering the time Gohan showed him Saiyan Armor, saying it was a bad guy suit.

"No Goten, this is a friend from school, He's wearing that, well i don't know why he's wearing it, but he's a good guy." Gohan said laughing, "What's up Steven, and why are you wearing that?" He asked looking over at Steven.

Steven was just about to open his mouth when Chi-chi came out and saw the man in Saiyan armor near her children. "GET AWAY FROM MY BABIES YOU EVIL SAIYAN!" She yelled as she came at Steven with a Frying pan she was using to just cook dinner.

Steven heard that, and was about to drop into a defensive stance when he smelt the food that was just in the pan. "Is that jamba*WHAM*laya?" he said, the last part dazedly after getting hit with the Frying pan, then he fell backwards on his ass.

Chi-chi was standing over Steven victoriously, as Gohan buried his face in his palm. "Mom, that's Steven, he's a friend from School." Gohan said, muffled by his hands.

Chi-chi looked back, rage in her eyes. "Sweetie, if he's a friend why is he wearing that ugly armor? But a better question is WHY ARE YOU MAKING FRIENDS WITH DELINQUENT SAIYANS!?" She scolded Gohan angrily as she whacked him with her pan. Just as she was about to yell at him again, she realized what she was saying. "Wait, how is he a Saiyan? I thought they were all dead." She asked curiously.

Gohan looked at her and thought of a way to respond without making her feel bad. "Well we could ask if he werent knocked out." Goten said looking over his body, with disregard for Chi-chi's feelings, which is bad for Goten. Chichi started scolding him non-stop for not thinking she knew that and such.

An hour later, Steven woke in Gohan's room with Goten hopping up and down on his chest. "Not even the helmets couldve protected from that frying pan, what was it made of?" he asked as he sat up, seeing Gohan standing in the corner.

Gohan looked over. "It was made of a metal found in a meteor that crash landed near the Ox Kingdom, shortly after my dad died." He answered laughing at his pain. "So why are you wearing Saiyan armor?" Gohan asked looking at his own Armor, that he hasn't worn since Frieza arrived on Earth.

Steven looked down and then back at Gohan. "I was hoping for a spar, remember, then i heard food and then I got hit with a frying pan." he said, annoyed that Gohan laughed again.

Gohan stopped laughing and walkedto the door. "I havent trained in 7 years, i'm nowhere near the level I was at when I beat Cell, It wouldnt help you much. Sorry man." he said before walking out the door.

Steven just stared at him as he left. He ran and caught up to Gohan. "Well you're still the strongest Saiyan on Earth, maybe I want to test myself." He said walking closely behind him. Gohan just stopped and turned around.

"Steven-" Gohan started but was interrupted by Steven.

"Gohan just call me by my Saiyan name, Steven is more common on Earth so I use it as a human name. My Saiyan name is Cellerro." He said.

"Fine, Cellerro, I don't fight for fun anymore, I fight to defend. Understood." Gohan asked with a serious look on his face. "If you want a fight, Vegeta lives in Capsule Corp. and not even he wears armor anymore." He finished.

Cellerro looked at Gohan incredulously. "Prince Vegeta is still alive? My father told me he died." Cellerro said still staring at Gohan.

Gohan laughed, "Well after my dad died, even Vegeta stopped fighting, he said that a saiyan that doesn't fight, might as well be dead. But then he started again after the Bojack incident." Gohan said still chuckling.

Cellerro looked at Gohan and said he was going to go see Vegeta, and then just left, not even eating the meal Chi-chi cooked up as an apology. Luckily they had Goten to eat any leftovers.

In Satan City, Videl just arrived home, after stopping a bank robbery near her school. It took forever but she finally managed to stop it. She walked in to find the house empty, or so she thought, she suddenly heard Hercule's signature laugh come from upstairs in the private theater. 'Probably watching his old tournament video tapes.' She thought to herself. She walked in and watched him sit back down.

Hercule looked over at Videl. "Well hello sweetpea, I saw you on the news a couple minutes ago, good job, but you shouldve been in and out in a second and beat them up with sheer force!" He said as he laughed loudly.

Videl just took on a serious glare at her father. "Hey Mark." she said, making it so obvious she was angry at him he'd have to be the biggest idiot on Earth to not notice.

"Well that's nice sweetie, I'm glad you're day went well." He said like the biggest idiot on Earth.

Videl got pissed and grabbed the remote and threw it at the Television. "Pay the attention you fuck!" She yelled getting right in Hercule's face.

"Something the matter sweetie?" he asked, a little annoyed that he called her by his real name.

Videl put on an angrier glare. "Well Mark, I was just wondering how you could live with yourself?" Videl said holding back her angry tone, not doing well with it, but doing it.

Hercule had no clue what she was talking about, so he deflected the question. "My name is Hercule now Videl, not Mark. Hercule is a savior's name, and Mark certainly isnt the name of the Man who saved the world from Cell." He said laughing only to see Videl was shaking her head in agreement.

"I know Mark isnt the name of the Man who saved the Earth from Cell, Why do I think I keep calling you Mark, Mark?" She kept saying glaring at him as he sat down again looking at her in fear. "How can you live with your lie Mark?" She asked getting in his face.

Mark looked at her in fear. 'Oh no, she knows, she'll never forgive me.' He thought to himself. "Look sweetie, what do you know exactly?" He asked frightfully.

Videl looked satisfied, knowing she could bring her father down with a few simple words. "Well I know that the new boy in my class is the Delivery Boy, as you once put it, and that he was the one that destroyed Cell. I also know that you were hiding behind a rock during the fight." She said, with a confident smirk, knowing she was winning this argument.

Mark just looked in shock that the boy he stole credit from was in his daughter's class. 'Did he come just for his credit. Maybe he just came to learn. Then why would he tell the class he beat Cell.' He thought still in shock. "How do you know he's not just a nut, saying he is the guy?" He asked accusingly.

Videl had an answer to that. "Because he only told me, and he said i could only tell one other person, and he would tell me everything about himself. I just had to agree to a date, this friday, and don't even start that bullshit about i can only date boys who are stronger because he beat Cell while you were cowering." Videl shouted while staring him right in the eyes.

Mark was a little relieved. "So he only told you, and said you could only tell one person, and you told me?" He asked, curious to know who else will find out.

"Yes, and he only told me to tell you because he knew I'd scold you Mark!" Videl said hitting him upside the head.

"Now Videl, i may have lied about Cell but I'm still your father." Mark said trying to regain control of his daughter.

Videl just glared at him angrily "Bullshit, I was 5, not stupid, I know you just married my mom after my dad disappeared, and by the time he came back she was dead, and then he was killed by Cell before he could take me back." Videl said suddenly realizing how truthful her words were. She was surprised what came out of her mouth. She looked to Mark.

He had tears in his eyes, despite not being his real daughter, he loved her like one, even if he couldn't show it like a normal father. "You knew? I was just trying to protect you, I'm sorry sweetpea." He said trying to hold her as tears began to flow freely from her eyes.

Videl held him back. "DONT TOUCH ME!" she said, unknowingly flaring her ki. Steven was flying overhead, on his way to West City when he felt Videl's ki. 'That doesnt just feel like Videl's ki, it feels like mother's as well.' He thought to himself as he dropped into lawn of Satan Mansion.

He kicked in the door. "Mother?! Videl?" He shouted as he walked in cautiously. Videl heard his voice and ran to the stairs.

She saw Steven and ran into his arms, Steven was caught off guard. "Videl, is there anyone else here? other than Hercule?" He asked curiously, hoping to see his mother again.

Videl couldnt even say a word, she just slumped into a fetal position at her front door. Steven walked upstairs and found Hercule sitting in his chair, tears coming out of his eyes as he buried himself in a bottle of whiskey. "Mr. Satan?" He asked, wondering what was going on, both Satans crying.

He looked up, and his eyes widened slightly, before simply saying, "My name is Mark Devill, not Hercule Satan, that is just a stage name." he said before chugging half the bottle.

Steven just watched, until he remembered why he broke in anyway. "Where is my mother? I felt her and Videl's energy signal." He asked taking on a serious expression.

Mark just looked over again and stared. "The only woman in this house is Videl, and her mother died about 9 years ago. Funny thing is you look just like Videl's real father." He finished with a shockingly, yet almost unitelligable revelation.

Steven stood there shocked by what he said, "I'm sorry what'd you say?" he said becoming slightly furious. Mark just looked at him, and laughed drunkenly, "I said, you look like Videl's real father." he said slower and louder.

Steven focused more on Videl's ki and realized why he felt his mother's ki. "Videl... Videl is my sister..." He sank to his knees and curled up into fetal position. "i'm not alone? I knew there were more Saiyans, but i didn't know i had a sister, I didnt know Vegeta was alive, I'm a lot less alone than i expected." he said before realizing his sister was in a fetal position crying her eyes out downstairs.

He walked downstairs and walked right up to Videl and kneeled down next to her and pulled her into a hug. For the first time since their parents died, they both felt safe, and comfortable. "Videl, I just learned something, it's shocking, but it's true." Steven said softly, holding her while rocking back and forth.  
Videl looked up and saw her father in his eyes. "You're my brother." she said before wiping her tears. and fully embracing Steven in her arms. "Can I come live with you, I can't stand living with a liar." Videl said taking on an angry look.

Steven saw the lookin her eyes. "Gohan told you didn't he? The Delivery Boy told you?" Steven said with a smile.

Videl let go, looking surprised. "You know?" She asked. Steven just looked at her with a smirk. "There is a lot I need to teach you. Gohan will surely tell you about his individual life, but other than that, I will tell you everything else. When is Gohan telling you?" Steven explained.

Videl smiled, "Tomorrow, after school on the roof. But I had to agree to a date on Friday, but now that I know you're my brother, you can get me out of it, right?" she asked hope filled in her eyes.

Steven gave her a look of audacity. "And deny the future of the Saiyan Race? Prince Vegeta would never forgive me." Steven said laughing, only to see Videl give him a curious look. "I'll explain after Gohan explains. In the meantime, of course you can come live with me, pack your stuff, and i will be back after I pay a Visit to Capsule Corp." He finished.

Videl explained to Mark that she would be staying with her brother, but because he was drunk, she left a note, she packed her things and waited for Steven to return.

* * *

WHAAAA- Videl and Steven, Brother and Sister. I thought it was a good twist. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review.

This was originally meant to be 2 Chapters, in 2 parts. BUT One long chapter seemed better.

Once again. Check Out CosmicWarrior1996, he was helpful.


	6. Steven Meets Vegeta Videl Goes Wila

Chapter 6, here it is, I wish all stories were updated as quickly as I do mine, but others are more experienced in writing. Me, I suck, but I've already written most of it and saved it to my computer.

Again Shoutout to CosmicWarrior1996, because I've gotten the most feedback from him.

* * *

Steven arrived at Capsule Corp. He landed on the lawn only to dodge a ki blast. Steven looked towards the source, and there he stood. Prince Vegeta, spiky gravity defying hair, short muscular stature, and pink, "bad-man"... Steven tried suppressing his laughter. Vegeta stood there with an angry glare. "Let it out boy, get it out of the way!" He said as Steven laughed raucously at his pink shirt, constantly saying the word pink between fits of laughter.

Vegeta let out a growl. "That's enough child. Who are you and what do you want?" He bit out with a glare.

Steven composed himself before kneeling down. "Prince Vegeta, I am the Firstborn Son of Maizu and Okara, my name is Cellerro. I recently met with Son Gohan, he told me you were still alive. I apologize for my reaction, I never expected you to be wearing a pink shirt." He said as he looked up at Vegeta.

Vegeta looked down, "I am no longer known as Prince Vegeta, but knowing other Saiyans live warms my heart, especially my former best friend Maizu. How is your father." Vegeta asked with a small smile on his face.

Steven looked gloomfully at Vegeta as he stood. "My father died, defending me from Cell, I was hoping to beat Cell myself, but Gohan beat me to it. I guess he beat Cell too." Steven said as tears began forming in his eyes.

Vegeta glared at Cellerro, "Boy you are a Saiyan! stop crying!" Vegeta barked, "I understand you're feelings, Maizu was my friend, he was an honorable man, and I can see a lot of him in you boy." Vegeta said softly.

Steven looked at Vegeta and smiled, then took a determined look on his face. "Vegeta, I need a few sparring partners, you look like a good one, as well as Gohan. I have to go pick up a friend and take her home. I'll be over tomorrow after school. 6pm." Steven said before floating up back towards Satan Manor.

~~~~~

Steven arrived at Satan Manor, Videl had said goodbyes to all the staff, and they were off. But because Videl couldn't fly, Steven pulled out a capsule, and clicked the top. In a puff of smoke a Z-34 Model Aircraft popped out and Videl was not impressed. "This is your ride? It's a heap of junk from the stone ages." She said indignantly to Steven who had a smile on his face.

"You know just for that i'm going to tell Gohan that you were really glad he asked you out, and that all you ever wanted since you met him was to run away with him and live happily ever after." Steven said almost unable to finish because he was literally laughing his ass off. Videl just shot him a glare but then began to laugh along. "Don't worry, I bought this cheap and have been working on it for years. It's better than most new aircraft nowadays." He said hopping into the pilot seat.

"You may have worked on it, but when was the last time you flew it?" Videl asked nervously as he inspected all of the switches.

Steven looked into the mirror and began thinking. After a couple minutes he just laughed. "Well I've only flown it twice. Once when I got it, and the second time after I finished modding it about 5 years ago." He said with a stupid grin on his face. "Ah I believe this is the igniton!" He said triumphantly, turning on the Air conditioner.

Videl just moved away and uncapsulated her Jetcopter. "And with that stroke of genius, I decided we'll take mine until you learn how to use that ancient thing." She said hopping into her own seat and grabbed the controls.

She looked at Steven who simply returned his copter to capsule form and stood outside hers. "If that's the case I'll fly along side, you follow me." He said as he floated into the air. He nodded to her and she nodded back. They both took off into the sky.

After an hour of flying which only wouldve taken Steven about 5 minutes. They arrived at a small house near the edge of a village just south of Satan City called Wila. Videl looked around and noticed how rural it was compared to the City. "Steven it's so peaceful. Is that why you picked it?" She asked looking at him staring at a small white house, Gray roof and blue front door.

Without looking Steven said it was part of the reason. "The main reason is that girl in 5.4..3...2...1" He said as a girl came to the door. The girl was shorter than Videl but taller than most others in the village. She had long, Sandy brown hair, and had glasses covering big hazel eyes. Her smile was as soft as a mother's smile even though she seemed too young to be a mother. When she went back inside her house Steven talked again. "Her name is Reynita, she's two years younger than me, and she is the most beautiful girl I have ever met." He said with a dreamy sigh.

Videl just stared at him and recognized that look on his face. "So that's what you meant when you said to Gohan, 'I know that look anywhere' you were referring to yourself." She asked inquisitively.

Steven just looked at her cluelessly. "What are you talking about Videl? she's just my best friend. She cheered me up after dad died." he sighed again as he made his escape from Videl's questions into his house.

Videl just kept staring at the house waiting to see another glimpse of her brother's dreamgirl/best friend. When the lights went out several seconds later she walked in the house.

"So does she know you like her?" She asked immediately looking to find none other than several pictures of them together.

He looked up. "I told you we're just friends. You're so funny Videl." He laughed as he tried scooching the photos under the table and rubbed the back of his neck. A couple minutes later, Reynita walked in with a smile on her face. "Hey Steven, I noticed you were home, so I thought I'd come over and hangout before bed." She said sitting down in a chair near the TV.

After seeing her smile he turned into a complete moron like Gohan did. "Hey, You, uh, Reynita, I was just moving whatsherface over there in and stuff." He said with a moronic grin and drool coming out of his mouth.

Videl just glared at him before putting a smile on her face. 'UGH! Why do guys turn into morons around girls?' She thought as she extended her hand out to Reynita. "Hello, I'm Steven's long lost sister Videl Satan." She said putting a smile that would scare people that knew Videl.

Reynita didnt even move when she heard her name, she was visibly shaking with rage. "YOU'RE THE DAUGHTER OF THE ASSHOLE THAT DISCREDITS PEOPLE WITH AMAZING TALENTS! HOW COULD MY SWEET STEVEN EVER BE RELATED TO A HARPY LIKE YOU?!" She went off on Videl, her face almost red with anger.

"Reynita, it's okay, it turns out that my dad left with me when me and her were born, and Mr. Devill aka Satan, adopted her after marrying my mom, but my mom died and Mr. Satan raised Videl." Steven explained just as Reynita was about to hit her. Even though she could feel the imminent threat, she could also feel how much Reynita cared for Steven.

She winged it. "Steven is in love with you Reynita." She said sitting down and looking at the pictures that Steven was unable to hide completely. They both stopped and Steven quickly pushed Reynita out the door saying he had to go to sleep for school. "ARE YOU CRAZY VIDEL!" He asked as she walked away.

"I just gave you both something to think about!" she exclaimed as she shut the door to the only bedroom. Steven was in shock. "THAT'S MY ROOM!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he heard her say. "Not tonight it isn't you get the couch!"

* * *

Well Videl spilled the beans AND took Steven's room. Will Reynita believe Videl? Will Steven get his bed back? No he wont, but we'll find out the answer to the first question later. You've read it or skimmed it until reached the end to right now. Might as well review, or at least go back and read the whole story.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter went through some major editing. I had to delete like 1,000 words and then replace them. I had it before but my computer either fucked up or the website fucked up and I couldn't even get to the website. But I finally finished. Hopefully it's good. I made sure that it still fit in to the next chapter as the next chapter is.

* * *

The next morning they both flew to school in Videl's copter, Steven couldn't sleep with his secret outed by Videl. He didn't even say good morning to his sister, throughout the whole trip.

When they arrived on the roof an hour early for school, they met Gohan meditating peacefully. Videl sat next to him and stared. Steven sat down across from him and began meditating himself. They met in an area where it was completely black. "Have you ever trained inside your mind Gohan?" Steven said as he powered up to a Super Saiyan.

Gohan was surprised to seem him there but decided to go for it. "Why Yes Cellerro, on my way to Namek I trained with Krillin." He said with a confident smirk also powering up to Super Saiyan.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. All of the sudden Cellerro punched Gohan in the face as hard as he could. "Woah, he's fast, I never saw him move!" He exclaimed as he got back up and took a defensive stance.

Steven just laughed, "You're right, you haven't trained in awhile, I moved pretty slowly." He said as he lunged at him, punching him square in the gut. Pushing Gohan right out of meditation, only to be flat on his back with Videl holding his head. "If you pretend to be unconscious, i'm sure that'll last longer Gohan." Steven said looking at the way Videl was holding him.

Gohan sat up and looked up at Steven just laughing. "You're stronger than me in my Super Saiyan Form, but what about Super Saiyan 2?" He asked confidently.

Steven just looked unimpressed. "If you can't beat me in my Super Saiyan form, then what makes you think you can win while we're both Super Saiyan 2?" he asked nonchalantly. "Besides you have a story to tell your little girlfriend, but first I have some news." Steven said as he looked down at Videl.

Gohan only looked up and asked what the news was, Steven told him of the recent revelation of their lineage. "So Videl is a fullblooded Saiyan, like you?" Gohan asked looking at Steven.

"Yes, which means you have to tell my sister your story, after which I will tell her about the Saiyans." Steven said looking between the two. Gohan just nodded and had Videl sit across from him.

After Gohan explained everything about his life up to just before the Cell Games, I told both of them that I would not talk about the Saiyans until after Gohan finishes telling his story. Mainly because class started in 2 minutes. The Day went on as normal. Sharpener would hit on Videl, but instead of just Gohan getting mad, Steven would get protective of his sister. Videl would just smile at Gohan to calm him down, and let Steven do whatever he wanted to Sharpener.

At lunch the group sat down. Steven sat next to his sister and while Gohan was walking towards the table, Sharpener sat next to Videl. "Hey babe, When are you going to give up this game of cat and mouse? just go out with me." He said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

Steven just glared at Sharpener, he looked to Videl and she just sighed and elbowed Sharpener in the stomach. "Sharpener, it's no game, you just dont understand the meaning of the word 'No'." She said calmly eating her light lunch.

Gohan came over and sat next to Videl and smiled at her. He unencapsulated a feast, big enough to feed 100 championship level food eaters, or 2 Saiyans. "Hey Steven, you pack enough for yourself?" Gohan asked as he began wolfing down his food.

Steven just smirked and unencapsulated his own food capsule, enough to feed the same amount of saiyans. "Funny, I was going to ask the same thing." he said as he began catching up.

Videl caught a whiff of the food and her mouth began to water as she looked between the two disappearing mountains of food. She couldn't take it anymore and began digging in to both piles of food. Erasa and Sharpener just looked on in disgust.

"Videl! You may not be the most ladylike, but I thought you at least had table manners!" Erasa squeaked out as the mountains became hills.

Steven just looked over and smiled. "Erasa, just look at this food, it's completely irresistible. I dare you to take a bite, and not start wolfing this stuff down." He said as he continued eating.

Erasa just looked cautiously, but her mouth watered as well. "NO! I'm on a salad only diet. I'm vegetarian, I don't eat meat!" She said as she subconsciously brought a chicken leg to her mouth and began biting into it.

Steven just laughed at that, but kept eating. "Videl, babe, you will get fat if you keep eating that fast. You won't keep my interest if you're fat!" Sharpener begged.

Videl heard this and began eating faster. Everyone started laughing but Sharpener. "It isn't funny." He mumbled as the mountains were completely gone and lunch ended.

After school, Steven began walking straight home. But Gohan and Videl came up and walked beside him. "Hey Steven, where you goin?" Gohan asked as he watched Steven stop and look over his shoulder before continuing on walking.

"Just headed home. Have to do the dishes I made today before Going to spar with Vegeta." He said as he began flying away. "You guys should make an appearance as the Golden Fighter and Videl, not as a team necessarily, but more as a 'Not many crimes have happened, someone probably needs help somewhere.' way." He suggested as he flew away faster. 'Better give them time to get to know each other.' He thought as he touched down in Wila, only to see Reynita sitting on his front porch.

"Good afternoon Reynita, what's up?" Steven asked as unlocked his door and walked in.

Reynita walked in behind him and sat down in the recliner closest to the door. "Well I was wondering if you could help with my homework. It's math and I could use some serious help." Reynita said as she looked at him unencapsulate all the dishes from lunch.

Steven turned around and smiled. "Of course Reynita, You know I'd always help you out." He said as she came to the kitchen table and put her homework on the table.

They finished the homework after 30 minutes. "That was easy, you barely asked me any questions, you didn't need any help Reynita." Steven said as he sat on the couch.

Reynita just sat next to him, and smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right." She said as she grabbed his arm and cuddled into his body. 'I swear, if this isn't obvious enough for him, I'mma kill him.' She thought as she sighed contentedly looking at the Television.

Steven just stared straight ahead and didn't blink. 'SHE'S TOUCHING ME, SHE'S HOLDING ME, DOES SHE LIKE ME? DO I LIKE HER? OF COURSE I FUCKING LIKE HER! IS SHE, IS SHE PURRING? O MY KAMI THAT'S ADORABLE!' He thought loudly. Just as he was about to say something the news came on.

"Here we are at the Mayor's office, where the Red Shark Gang have taken the mayor hostage. They have only one demand, and that demand is that Hercule Satan come down, and fight the leader for the World Championship Title. Hold on, This just in, Videl Satan and The Golden Fighter have arrived to fight the gang. Let's watch." The reporter said as they zoomed in on the fight.

The fight went on as it would have, Videl beating up the big boss, very little trouble. Gohan taking care of the lackies with extreme ease while keeping an eye on Videl to make sure she's safe. After all was said and done, the Reporter bumrushed the two heroes. Only to be tackled by the Police, nobody but the Police allowed behind the Police line. The police may not be able to handle criminals, but they can handle reporters.

When the heroes arrived at Steven's home they walked in and saw Steven sitting up straight with Reynita fast asleep on his lap. Steven looked over. "Don't just stand there, what do I do? the girl of my dreams is asleep on my lap!" He whispered not even blinking.

Videl just smiled evilly and looked at them. "So Ste-" "Don't even start Videl. Yes I love her, you shut up. I can't tell her. She'll reject me, look how much of a friend she thinks I am. She's sleeping on my lap." He spat out as he glared at Videl.

Steven looked at his watch. He lightly shook Reynita. She woke up and looked up at him. "I have an appointment, I'll be back later, but you should probably go home." He smiled as he got up and left.

"What's wrong? Is he mad at me?" Reynita asked as she teared up watching him leave.

Videl sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "No, he isn't mad. He has an important meeting in West City, he couldve been nicer about it. But don't worry, he'll apologize for it. Or else." Videl said trying to cheer her up.

* * *

The Next chapter. Vegeta and Steven Spar. Cell appears.

I will edit it so the spar is good enough. The reason that Videl could eat so lightly all those years with Mr. Satan is because Mr. Satan was able to get ahold of a whole pot of senzu beans, I don't know how to explain how I was able to do that, but he did, and he smashed up 1 senzu bean into every meal and that's how she was able to keep her meals small. Today in the Story, Steven prepared her meal instead of Mr. Satan, so she wasn't full after her salad.

Senzu beans not only heal, but they fill your stomach for 10 days. If you aren't a Saiyan that is. In fact At the 23rdWMAT where Goku beat Piccolo, Goku took a senzu after the fight and he was healed, and everyone was surprised that it could heal people too.

To be honest. I teared up a bit when Steven suddenly left, because I would have never actually done that, and i don't know if I should have done that in the story. But I like it to add to the factor of Steven's fear of rejection only from Reynita. So I hope you enjoyed it.

Also Fun fact. The actual story is only 1,600 words, minus the Author Notes.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yeah, i said in the last chapter what would basically happen. Steven and Vegeta spar, and Cell Appears. Enjoy Read & Review.

* * *

Steven arrived to Capsule Corp and walked in to find Vegeta waiting by a heavy, metal door. "Good Evening Vegeta. Why are you waiting here?" Steven said looking through the plexiglass window on the door.

Vegeta looked at Steven and saw him inspecting the door. "We'll be sparring in there, and I want you to hold nothing back, attack me with your full strength." Vegeta said, opening the door and walking to the command console in the center of the room.

Steven was still confused as to what the room was supposed to do. He walked in and looked around, the room was empty except the console in the middle. "What is this room?" he asked as the door shut and the gravity increased to 150 times earth's gravity. Steven was completely caught off guard and slammed into the ground.

Vegeta simply walked over and stood above him. "It looks like you've never felt more than the Earth's gravity." He said with a smirk, and bending down to get on Steven's eye level. "This is the Gravity Room. The Woman's father designed and built the first one and she built everyone since then. It can get up to 1000x Earth's Gravity level. I use it to train, most humans wouldn't be able to stand 2x Earth's Gravity, so the woman hasnt designed it for any human use." He said standing straight up and walking back to the console.

Only to feel Steven's power level go through the roof. He turned around and saw Steven standing, his hair gold and his eyes a deep teal, with the occasional bolt of electricity crackling throughout his Aura. "Is this what you meant by full power?" Steven said with a confident smirk staring Vegeta dead in the eye.

Vegeta gave a slight nod, and matched Steven's appearance. They both dropped into a fighting stance, with a nod they flew at each other with full force. They threw punch after punch only to be evenly matched.

Steven hit Vegeta square in the face, only to be knocked into the far wall. Vegeta didn't relent, he took the advantage and he lifted Steven up by his neck and hit him several times in the kidney. Steven dropped to the ground and coughed up blood then tackled Vegeta, they went into a fury and eventually separated.

Vegeta jumped back and powered up a bit more. He stared Steven down and out of nowhere got punch from the right side. His body flew into a wall and he looked up to see Steven right in front of him.

"If you cant tell, i'm quite fast." Steven said extending a hand to help Vegeta up. Vegeta smirked and extended his hand, Steven grabbed it, only for his own hand to swing right through, he was then knocked into the same wall Vegeta was just sitting against.

He turned around and saw Vegeta smirking with his arms crossed. "Speed means nothing when you show mercy." He said as he lunged forward and began beating Steven into the wall. After the 25th or 30th punch Steven disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta and grabbed his leg and swung him across the room.

Vegeta stopped himself and sent a flurry of energy bombs at Steven. Steven dodged the bulk but got hit in the bad spots. Vegeta disappeared and went to kick Steven in the back of the head, only for Steven to dodge and grab Vegeta's leg and flung him across the room.

Mid-flight Vegeta sent a blast towards Steven only to have it deflected back at him and sent him to the ground. Vegeta stood up, anger in his eyes. He powered up and began to shoot his finishing attack.

"FINAAAAAAAAAAAL-"

As he was powering up his attack he saw Steven just standing there, looking in a different direction.

"FLAA-", "VEGETA STOP!" Steven shouted as he sensed a high, oddly familiar power level.

Vegeta pulled back his attack and had anger written all over his face. "WHAT IS IT BRAT?" He yelled walking up to Steven.

Steven just closed his eyes and looked stretched his senses out further. 'It's near Wila, but it isn't Gohan or Videl. It's so familiar, but very evil.' He thought to himself, until he realized, "It's Cell!" he exclaimed looking at Vegeta, who looked confused.

Vegeta just closed his eyes himself and sensed him out too. "You're right Cellerro, It-it is Cell!" He said as he opened his eyes. Suddenly the gravity dropped and the door opened to a Blue haired woman with bright blue, fearful eyes.

"Cell is on the news. He's at a small news station near a village named Wila." She said as they all rushed to the TV.

On the television, it was most certainly Cell. "Hello People of Earth, I'm back for some pleasurable revenge. You see, the village near me, will be the sight of the New Cell Games. I encourage Son Gohan, Vegeta Briefs, and Piccolo Junior to enter, and anyone else who is brave enough to face me." Cell spread the news and blew up the news station.

Steven stood up. "I have to get to Wila, Gohan, Videl and Reynita are there." He said bursting right through the window closest to him. Vegeta following behind.

"Boy what are you going to do? fight Cell to save those fools?" Vegeta said rushing in front of Steven. Steven only punched Vegeta as hard as he could in the stomach. "SHE'S NO FOOL AND I WONT LET HER DIE!" He shouted as he flew all the way to Wila as fast as he could.

Steven arrived just in time to find Gohan and Videl evacuating everyone. He rushed to Gohan, "Where is Reynita?" Steven asked, worry all over his face.

Gohan looked at Steven and smiled, "Don't worry, she's safe, keeping everyone else calm about a ten minute walk away from here. That way" he said as he looked over Steven's shoulder and pointed.

Steven turned toward where he was pointing and flew straight for her, only to be stopped by Cell himself. "Where are you going boy? Are you trying to stop me from destroying this hick village?" He asked with a laugh as he looked behind him to see Gohan.

Steven just saw red. "This Village is my HOME!" He yelled as he flew at Cell to punch him only to go right through him, Cell walked right up to Gohan, ignoring the boy who was obviously challenging him.

Steven got up again only to be stopped by Reynita. "Steven, Cell isn't challenging YOU. Please don't challenge him here." She said holding his arm back. He calmed down.

"Ah Gohan, it's so good to see you. Will you be fighting in my tournament, or will I have to destroy you now?" Cell asked as Gohan walked right up to him and stood face to face with each other.

Gohan just glared, "How'd you come back to life?" he asked keeping a close eye on him.

Cell just laughed, Dr. Gero is quite the genius, unfortunately he lost his body after he found away to revive me. I didn't ask questions on the specifics, but all I know is, it worked, because it revived me, and increased my power twentyfold. Perfection lives again." Cell stated as he gave a confident smirk. "Nobody is my equal, not you, not Vegeta and certainly not that foolish Namekian." He stated taking a slight stance.

"What about me!?" Steven asked with an angry glare across his face, a Golden aura wrapped around his body. Cell just chuckled.

"And who are you supposed to be child?" Cell asked still chuckling, still completely confident.

Steven smirked, he powered up more and was just about to shoot his most powerful attack when Vegeta appeared. "Cellerro Stop, you're too tired from our spar earlier to do any damage." He exclaimed looking at Cell, still rubbing his stomach from the punch to the gut he received.

Steven calmed down and looked at Cell, "I'll enter your stupid tournament, but don't harm this village." He said calmly as he powered down to his normal state.

Cell looked at the village. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" He said as he extended his arm and shot a huge blast, levelling the whole village.

Gohan watched in horror. 'Videl was still in there.' He thought as he looked for anything to show that she was still alive. There was none. He searched frantically for her energy signal. It was above him. He looked up and there was Piccolo with an unconscious Videl underneath his arms. "Thank Kami for Piccolo" he said to himself as he turned back to look at Cell.

Steven was seething and Cell was laughing. "You're going to pay for that stunt Cell." Gohan said as he looked him dead in the eye. "Not now though, I'll enter your tournament, but give me some time to train, I doubt I could get near your level, but I can try so I can give a good fight." Gohan said as he flew away and met with Piccolo.

Vegeta put a hand on Steven's shoulder. "Come boy, we need to train, you let your anger get the best of you too quickly." He said as he began flying away as well.

Steven looked at Cell. "You could have killed my sister. You destroyed my home. You threatened Reynita. I will destroy you, one way or another, You will die." Steven stated as a fact, as he picked up Reynita. 'I will not let her die. I wish I could bring them all, but I dont have enough arms.' he thought as he followed the others.

Cell just laughed aloud. "Well this will be interesting. Now, some business to attend to." He said flying North to Satan City.

* * *

Okay so could have been better, but I hope it works out in the end.


	9. Chapter 9

~~At The Lookout~~

Goten and Trunks were sitting on the ledge waiting. "When is my dad and Gohan going to get here? We've been waiting for hours." Trunks said leaning back and staring in the sky. Goten looked over, "But it's only been 14 minutes and 47 seconds." He said not even looking at a watch or clock of any sort.

Trunks just looked at him in surprise. "I'm still trying to figure out if you're smart or not!" He exclaimed and walked back towards the palace in the center of the lookout.

Goten just looked confused, "What'd I say?" he asked nobody in particular as Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo arrived.

"Who knows? you say alot of things squirt." Gohan said as he landed with Videl in his arms on the platform.

Goten just lunged forward and landed on top of Gohan's shoulders. "Gohan there was a huge ugly grasshopper on the news!" Goten exclaimed.

Gohan just laughed and started walking towards the palace. "I know Goten, I was there. That was Cell, remember how I told you the story of how Dad died?" Gohan said as they got further away.

Soon they were out of ear shot and Steven arrived. "Hey guys, Reynita is a little tired, I'm going to put her somewhere to rest." He said softly, just staring at her in his arms.

Vegeta scoffed. "That boy becomes so soft, so easily. He's a disgrace to the Saiyans." he said as he looked around. "TRUNKS?! Where's your mother?" He asked angrily. "Where am I!? Where'd you go!? Running off to the middle of nowhere, putting yourself in Danger like that! I swear to Kami that you are so reckless!" Bulma started yelling as she came out of the palace.

"ENOUGH!" Piccolo's voice boomed throughout the lookout. "We need to come up with a plan. Only the little ones, Gohan and Steven have anytime in the Room of Spirit and Time. We need a plan to beat Cell." He said looking at everyone gathered in one area.

Dende spoke up at this time. "Actually a couple years ago, I redid the Room of Spirit and Time. Everyone has the original two days back. Plus one extra. So you all have time to spend in their." He said happily with a large grin.

Piccolo just smiled down at Dende. "That's great, but we still need a plan, a secret weapon, some advantage." Piccolo said as he looked at the rest of the group.

Reynita woke up hearing this. She sat up and looked at Piccolo. "My grandfather taught me something his best friend taught him. His best friend's grandpa taught him and it was passed down through his family." Reynita said looking at the ground.

Piccolo looked at her seriously. "Some human technique wont help us." he said simply.

Reynita stood up in anger. "It isnt human, My grandpa told me it was, Metamoran, an ancient alien race, I wasn't told how they got here, but my grandpa taught me the technique, it's called the Fusion Dance. I can teach it as well." she said as she looked Piccolo in the eye.

Piccolo looked surprised. He hadn't known anything about any alien race on Earth. "This fusion dance, what can you tell us about it." he asked, thinking it was an option.

Reynita stood up and started teaching it as everyone watched. Most everyone thought it looked ridiculous, but it was promised results. Piccolo looked to Gohan and Steven. "Do you two think you can do that in the Room of Spirit and Time?" He asked.

Steven and Gohan looked at each other. Determination burning in their eyes. "We've got 2 years to master it. Let's do this!" They exclaimed as they high fived.

After 10 minutes Mr. Popo appeared, "The room is ready for you two. Good Luck." he said as he started watering his garden.

* * *

Gohan and Steven entered the Room of Spirit and Time. Gohan looked around, "Wow, it looks exactly the same. Hey last time I was in here I wasn't a very good cook, please tell me you can cook." Gohan joked.

Steven just smiled, "Yes I can, but I think we should get right to work. We need to have our power levels in perfect synch, we'll work on that and then i'll cook us up a feast because I'm starving." he said as he walked into the training area.

Gohan followed, "Good idea Steven, but it better be good food!" he said laughing. They stood across from each other. "Alright, we'll start off in our normal state, then try the Fusion. Once we have it perfectly then we'll work on staying in our Super Saiyan forms all the time and doing it." Gohan said as they began powering up to their max untill they were just below the Super Saiyan Transformation.

Steven looked at Gohan, "You really shouldve trained more, your power level is extremely low compared to mine, I'll lower it a bit to match but you should train a bit by yourself to bring it up closer to my level." He said as he brought down his power level to compensate for Gohan.

Gohan just looked annoyed. "Or you could match me completely. I mean that is the plan right?" Gohan asked matter-of-factly.

Steven just thought about it for a second. "Damn, you're right, but you we're still going to train on our own right?" He asked as he brought it down to match Gohan completely.

~~Outside~~

Piccolo was busy training Goten and Trunks, he just learned that they could already go Super Saiyan, meanwhile Vegeta was training Videl, considering she was also Saiyan and also the daughter of his old friend.

Videl was soaking up the energy stuff and already working very hard on getting on par with Krillin. But after she learned everything she could about energy, her pace slowed down and both her and Vegeta were getting frustrated, especially Vegeta. "I know Maizu and Okara weren't even close to being as stupid as you, so please explain why you are so incapable of learning such simple techniques like the afterimage?!" Vegeta exclaimed angrily.

Videl just got annoyed by that, but Piccolo intervened. "Vegeta, it'd be better if the boys learned from you. After all, they should learn from another Super Saiyan." He said as he walked over and Vegeta walked over to the boys and shut them up and had them come at him at the same time.

Videl just looked up at Piccolo. "Thank You for that Piccolo, The Prince of all Egos was getting on my nerves." She said earning a smile from Piccolo.

"It doesn't do you any good if you can't relax. Training under me will only include meditation, you need to learn how to relax, think calmly under pressure." Piccolo said as he got into a meditative position. Videl mirrored his position and began breathing in and out quietly.

~~Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber/Room of Spirit and Time~~

It's been 7 months since Gohan and Steven entered and they've perfected the Fusion Dance and were just training in their fused form. They were resting, they managed to maintain their Super Saiyan Form even while sleeping. When they woke they ate breakfast and got to work.

"Fuuuuuu-"  
"-Sioooon"  
"HA!"

"Ha! Perfectly performed." The newly fused Cellan said to himself. "MULTIFORM TIMES TWO!" He said as he made two perfect copies of himself. They began battling faster than even a trained eye could see, they threw punches and kicks and blasts. In the end the original Cellan won out against the two copies, with 20 minutes Earth time left in the fusion.

They powered up to the Super Saiyan 2 level. They continued their training like that for the next few months, for a second they thought they ascended past the second level, but they couldn't tell for sure. But they did learn how to extend their time in the fused state and how to separate at will.

After they finished they exited the chamber, they gained perfect control of their Super Saiyan 2 forms and stayed in those forms. Steven still had a year inside the chamber left, He offered to enter with Vegeta, but Piccolo went in with him instead.

On the outside Gohan was reunited with Videl, only to see her power level has increased dramatically as well as Goten and Trunks. "Videl, you're power has increased! you're stronger than Krillin!" He laughed out loud as he said it. Krillin didn't find it funny but he wasnt about to challenge an Ascended Saiyan.

* * *

A/N: I had to put the fusion dance in. "Cellan" What do you think? Alright and Metamorans, nobody knows what they look like. They could simply look vey human-like, just like Saiyans do. The whole "extending their time and separating at will", my idea, 30 minutes to beat Cell, kind of cheap. So the dance is slightly different, edited by Steven and Gohan

Review, Should Vegeta go Super Saiyan 3, and fight Cell? He will not beat Cell but he will do alot of damage. Cellan will end up defeating Cell in the end. But Should vegeta have the spot light first?


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE NOT REAL CHAPTER

Sorry guys. I won't be posting an actual chapter until next week. Mainly because I need some time to think. I have writer's block, because I've been making a lot of edits to previous chapters. So my next chapter will not be out until March 9th, 2014.

But continue on reading and Reviewing.

Here is the order for the New Cell Games.**Cell VS. Vegeta**  
**Cell VS. Steven**  
**Cell VS. Cellan**

Also should I change Cellan's name? The Options are as follows:  
**CellanCellhan**  
**Cellehan**  
**Gollerro**  
**Other...**

Again, Sorry guys for not posting a new chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I hate writer's block, I still have it so this chapter may suck. But it will be Vegeta and Piccolo Training in the Hyperbolic time chamber together. Why them together? you may ask, I like to imagine that they're good friends due to their common interests, despite Vegeta's attitude. They were both Enemies to the Z Fighters. They were mainly Goku's rivals. Vegeta still is, but Piccolo isn't. They're both the most sociable people I have seen *sarcasm*. Also they'd leave each other on their own during their training.

On with the Story.

* * *

Vegeta walked past Steven who was still standing by the door to the Time Chamber. "Hey Vegeta, do you want me to help you train?" Steven asked only to receive a glare from Vegeta. "I am Vegeta, I need no BOY's help." He said entering the door, emphasizing the word boy.

Piccolo walked up to Steven, "Don't take offense, but I'm going in there, the Prince of all Egos would prefer someone who wouldn't insult his pride like that." He said walking through the door himself.

Steven just stared at the door. "Gee, How did I insult his pride?" He asked nobody in particular, only to get an answer from Trunks.

"My dad doesn't need help training, and you assumed he did, that's how, now can you teach me how to stay in Super Saiyan form like that?" He asked eagerly jumping up and down.

Steven just smirked, "Of course kid, but it takes time that we don't have." He said, picking up trunks and putting him on his Shoulder. "Maybe next time there is an enemy." He finished as he walked to the edge of the lookout.

Steven got an evil smile on his face. "But first let's test your reaction time...You can fly, right?" he asked only to receive a nod as an answer. Steven then threw Trunks over the edge, only for Trunks to catch himself about a meter below the lookout.

Trunks looked up angrily, only to see Steven and Goten laughing, but before he knew it, Steven pushed Goten over and Trunks started laughing as well.

* * *

In the Time Chamber Vegeta already started training in Super Saiyan. "If Kakarot and his brat can stay in that form for a year, so can I, but I'll go up to the next level!" He exclaimed as he punched and kicked the air rapidly.

Piccolo just stood and watched, 'Perhaps if he meditated, he could surpass Goku, he has too much energy, he isn't using it correctly to get to the next level.' Piccolo thought as he walked a bit away from Vegeta and began meditating soundly.

After that there would be a routine for 6 months. Vegeta would wake up at 3am, train nonstop till noon, then he'd make food and eat for an hour. Then he would continue his training until 2am. With only an hour of rest and relaxation. Meanwhile Piccolo would train all day and meditate all night.

After 6 months, Vegeta noticed the difference between his "roommate's" power and his own power. Vegeta hit a Plateau and Piccolo's rose steadily. He made a decision, that hurt his pride, but allowed him to power up. "Piccolo! I need help, I can't maintain my Super Saiyan form like Kakarot did years ago. I need an honest opinion. Will your foolish meditation work?" He asked cross armed standing behind Piccolo.

Piccolo just looked back at him through the corner of his eye, "For someone as impatient as you, probably not. But if you're willing to learn, I will teach you." He said smirking, enjoying every minute of this. It wasn't common for Vegeta to use someone's actual name, let alone, ask for help.

Vegeta just glared, "If it means surpassing Kakabrat and that child he spent the day in here with, I am willing to learn." he said as he walked in front of Piccolo and sat cross legged in front of him.

The next 4 months were amazing for Vegeta's training, 3am to noon training, noon to 1pm eating, 1pm to 9pm more training, and 9pm to 2:30am meditating. It did wonders, Vegeta surpassed Goku and Gohan, and even maintained a full powered Super Saiyan 2 form just as Gohan and Cellero had achieved. But Piccolo, after learning that he could do no more for himself, nor Vegeta, left 2 months early. But Vegeta kept routine, and found he could ascend even further, but not for very long. He could maintain his new form for only 5 minutes, and it drained all of his power, so if he were to fight, it'd have to be after weakening Cell enough to finish him off.

Suddenly Vegeta came to a realization. "If Cell were to come back after Death, just as he did last time, maybe I would need this new form to be more helpful." he said as he got a smirk on his face. "I'll save it for emergency, or for a spar with those foolish children." He finished and at last he exited the Chamber, and came back to the real world.

* * *

Everyone gathered around, except Yamcha and Krillin, they were terrified of Vegeta's new form. He was just as powerful, if not more powerful than Gohan and Steven. Steven just looked on and smirked after a couple seconds. "I'm impressed Vegeta, it isn't every day you achieve a new Super Saiyan form, is it?" He said referring to the Super Saiyan 2 form he was currently in, but Vegeta didn't know what he was referring to and his eyes widened, "How did you figure it out so quick?" He said fearful of showing his hand to a potential sparring partner.

Steven's eyes widened, "You're in it right now... but now I know" he said with a smirk and a more impressed gaze.

Bulma just walked up to Vegeta and wrapped her arm around his, "Well, my man looks good as a blonde, doesn't he?" she asked with a sly grin on her face. Everyone, especially Trunks and Yamcha, got a grossed out look on their faces and left the happy and scary couple on their own.

Reynita walked up to Steven, "Speaking of people who look good as a blonde..." She began, hoping to make Steven jealous, "...that Gohan is a sexy piece of ass." she finished looking over at him and Videl talking. Steven's smile dropped and looked down at the girl he has been in love with for years. "Well too bad, my sister is with him, and you just have to deal with my friendly company!" Steven said pouting and crossing his arms.

Reynita just smirked and kept on going, "Maybe, maybe not, besides I do enjoy the company of my Gay Best Friend." She said, holding back her laughter at her own statement.

Steven's mouth gaped and his eyes got wide. "I AM A SAIYAN WARRIOR FROM THE PLANET VEGETA, THERE ARE NO HOMOSEXUALS ON THAT PLANET, WE EXIST TO FIGHT AND MAKE MORE WARRIORS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, only to be hit in the face by a ki blast from his sister AND Vegeta.

"BOY! Be Quiet, I'm trying to have some fun on this pathetic planet!" He shouted earning more grossed out looks on the fact that he was shirtless, meaning he was having "THAT KIND" of fun.

Reynita just laughed, "Of course you're gay, I've known you for 8 years, and never have you showed an interest in a gi-" She was cut off by Steven's lips smashing against hers.

When they pulled away, Steven stared into Reynita's eyes, "FINALLY, Did it really take her calling you gay to kiss the damn girl!" Videl said from across the way, paying complete attention to the conversation the two were having.

Steven just kept staring and began kissing Reynita once again. Videl just started laughing when Gohan came up beside her and put his arm around her. She just looked up, 'Screw it, maybe he's a good kisser.' She thought as she hopped into Gohan's arms and began kissing him.

* * *

Okay Fluffy ending, but damn, they had to get together before they go fight Cell.

I have decided to change the name of the fused product of Gohan and Cellero.

Gohan+Cellerro= **Golerro**


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Alright, last chapter, Piccolo and Vegeta trained in the HTC, Piccolo left 2 months early, and Vegeta Acheived Super Saiyan 3 but can only maintain it for 5 minutes. Also, it isn't a "This planet will explode in 5 minutes" 5 Minutes, it's an actual 5 minutes. Also Vegeta and Bulma had some "fun" which I couldn't detail for several reasons, the main reason is that I would suck at it. Reynita insulted Steven into kissing her. Videl decided she should kiss Gohan... well I decided that for her but my story, I do what I want, and that WAS their first kiss.

Also a little math. Piccolo once said that 1 minute outside = 6 hours inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber a.k.a Room of Spirit and Time. Just reminding y'all.

* * *

Steven and Reynita woke up the next morning, cuddling up in an uncomfortably small bed. Reynita looked up at Steven, "How'd you sleep?" she asked cuddling into his warm chest. Steven's eyes had bags upon bags under her eyes, "You kept pushing me off the bed" he said trying to get more room.

"Awwww so sad, one of the strongest beings in the universe gets kicked off the bed by a human girl" Reynita responded sarcastically pouting. Suddenly Videl burst through the door laughing. "HAND CHECK!" she yelled as Gohan pulled her out again by the back of her shirt.

He poked his head in the room, "Sorry about that man, she is still a little tired." he said closing the door, only to open it again, "BUT GET UP FOOD IS READY AND I'M STARVING" he exclaimed as he disappeared. Steven and Reynita changed out of their pajamas and walked to the kitchen.

When they arrived the Saiyans were sitting by a mountain of food at one table, and everyone else had a little amount of food at the other table. Steven walked to the Saiyan Table and sat down offering Reynita some of his own food so she could sit next to him. Reynita happily accepted and began eating while Steven inhaled his food. After the Saiyans were finished eating they began talking seriously.

"Piccolo, get your green ass over here!" Vegeta exclaimed, knowing that Piccolo was just as much of a tactical genius as himself. Piccolo walked over and sat down at the table. "Alright, Here is the plan. Vegeta will be the first to fight, depending on whether or not Hercule is there or not. Vegeta will use the fight for Steven to learn Cell's technique, Just like Goku did for Gohan seven years ago. It'll also be able to show if there is any change in Cell's technique over the past several years." Piccolo explained as he looked at Vegeta for him to continue.

Vegeta looked at all of them and then began thinking to himself, before he finally began talking. "I have an Ace in the Hole. Those last 2 months I was in the Time Chamber, I achieved an ascended ascended Super Saiyan Status, or Super Saiyan 3. I can only maintain the form for 5 minutes, but I am positive that It would beat Cell if he were to be weakened, but 5 minutes isn't long, I'd have to be absolutely sure it would take him out, or I will be more useless than Chest-hole over there." He explained, pointing at Yamcha when he said Chest-Hole.

Yamcha just glared but then walked out of the room. "I think that if Vegeta gets a shot, he should take it. If he doesn't finish in time, Gohan and I will use fusion to get Vegeta out of the Danger Zone and then resume the fight, finishing off Cell once and for all." Steven said as he sat back and relaxed against the back of his chair.

"But Steven, what if he decides to blow himself up again if he's too weak for us?" Gohan asked, remembering how Cell killed his father last time they fought.

"That I can help you with." A voice appeared out of the sky. "Hey guys, it's been a while. King Kai is allowing me to speak to you to help with Cell's Ace in the Hole." Goku said from Otherworld, smiling as everyone reacted to his voice.

"Dad is that really you?" Gohan asked as he looked to the sky.

Goku didn't waste time. "Yes but sorry Gohan, I can't talk much, this call is business. They'll allow me to come to life, but only in a dimension BETWEEN other world and Earth, if you know what I mean." Goku said as he walked through a door similar to the one on the lookout that leads to the Time chamber.

Gohan just looked confused before realizing what his father meant. "THE TIME CHAMBER!" He exclaimed before he ran in and saw Goku standing there, just as young as the day he died. Chi-chi ran in after him and ran right into her husband's arms. After the tender moment, Goku scooched Gohan out so he could be alone with Chi-Chi, for half an hour on the outside. When Chi-chi walked out she was so dazed she couldn't remember where she was walking into, only from where she walked away from.

Gohan walked in, "Dad? are you decent?" he asked cautiously and saw Goku already clothed. Vegeta walked in smirking, "Kakarot you dog. You kept her in here for a week."

Vegeta immediately changed his disposition. "Alright, What is your plan?" He asked crossing his arms. Goku just smiled, "Simple I teach the instant transmission to you and Gohan. Also you learn how to create a shield from your energy, so that you can destroy Cell's last cell if one is still left like last time."

Vegeta just began thinking to himself, trying to think of any holes in the plan. "Only two problems. First we don't have anywhere to really take him. Also we dont have any way to breathe in space long enough to destroy that last cell." Vegeta said coming to a conclusion.

Goku just smirked, "I'll contact the namekians, have them wish the Earth moon back, you take him there, King Kai agrees with me that it would be far enough. Also Bulma can probably build something to withstand the vacuum of space." Goku responded already having thought it through.

"Why the Namekians father? why don't we use the Earth Dragon Balls?" Gohan asked curiously. Goku just looked at Gohan and smiled. "So I can come back for the Martial Arts Tournament Next year. Also to come to your graduation after the tournament." Goku said placing a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

After the emotional part that followed they spent the next 8months learning the Instant Transmission and Ki Shielding. Goku, Vegeta and Gohan all exited out of their respective exits. They walked out and went to bed. They then began just relaxing for the next 2 weeks, in preparation for the Cell Games. The moon reappeared on their way too the stadium. But they didn't see Goku at all or felt his power on Earth.

"Well it's great to see everyone here once again... minus Goku" Cell said smirking at Gohan who just had a serious look on his face.

"Let the Games begin." Cell said smiling in morbid delight.

* * *

Well that could be better, but I am now improvising, because I have felt like it. Read and Review Por favor.


	13. 12 Cell Games Begin

A/N: THE GAMES BEGIN! Mr. Satan will make an appearance, during the games, on Gohan's request. Gohan's family has always been private, He doesn't want the lime light, so Gohan asked Mr. Satan to be on standby to come in an take the glory, but Gohan doesn't tell anyone. Mr. Satan will have his own private Video crew who he is paying to keep quiet. more developments when we get to the Epilogue which will be chapter 17 or 18. I don't know how long the fights will take, but because of the "tricks" claim by Mr. Satan a few people will be watching from a distance. 2 in particular, Sharpener and Erasa.

Now LET THE CELL GAMES BEGIN...Yamcha just died when I said that. . . I wish.

* * *

As sand whipped across the ruins of Wila, Cell looked around. "Well no fools around this time, such a shame, I wanted to kill that pathetic 'Champion'. But Oh well. You all know the rules, The first one to die, loses. There is no stadium this time because I didn't want to blow it up again, too much work. Now Let's begin, who's first?" Cell asked looking at the group with a confident smirk.

Vegeta stepped forward and crossed his arms, keeping a serious glare on his face. "I will fight first." He said dropping into a defensive stance and powered up to his max.

'Cell is at about half his power and Vegeta is much stronger and his power continues to rise. Perhaps Gohan nor Steven will not need to fight.' Piccolo thought as he gauged the two power levels in front of him.

Steven looked on with admiration, "Father always said that the royal family had an amazing potential, but Prince Vegeta is exceeding those potentials. If Vegeta is this powerful, I wonder how powerful Kakarot truly is." He said thinking back to the last time he saw his father. 'Dad, if only you were here now.' He thought.

At that moment a tall man with flat, black hair and a scar across his eye appeared next to a familiar spiky haired man in an Orange Gi. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked before noticing the other man with him, "Also, who is this?" He finished.

"Not now, I'll explain later. Vegeta's fighting" Goku said watching the fight begin.

Cell realized he was about to be outmatched completely, BY VEGETA, so he began powering up himself. Before he could hit his max, Vegeta attacked, mercilessly punching Cell in the nose over and over. After the initial shock, Cell fazed out and elbowed Vegeta in the back, sending him to the ground. As Cell dropped his foot onto Vegeta's spine, Vegeta fazed out and re-appeared behind Cell and kicked him into the air.

"C'mon Cell, I was led to believe you've gotten stronger. But you're weaker than ever." Vegeta said laughing, looking up at Cell up in the air.

Cell took this time to power up and reached his max which was now lower because of the damage he received. 'I'm still stronger but he has some sort of trick up his sleeve, he shouldn't be smirking like that' Cell thought as Vegeta began flying at top speed towards Cell. Cell cocked his arm back, ready to punch him, only to hit an afterimage. He recovered and punched at the real Vegeta only to hit another afterimage. He got elbowed in the back and then kneed in the stomach.

He used the instant transmission to escape Vegeta and strategize. "How is he so fast? This isnt possible." Cell said as he looked up at Vegeta who was landing across from him.

Vegeta was smirking, he was faster, but not stronger...yet. As he was about to attack once more he noticed someone new standing next to Goku. "Maizu?" he said as he was knocked back into a mountain. That drop in guard was enough for Cell to gain the upper hand. He punched and kicked the hell out of Vegeta, eventually Vegeta was knocked into his base form and coughing up blood.

"Well looks like you're near the end of your rope, and simply because you dropped your guard. Fool, now I will kill you with your own attack." Cell said as he picked Vegeta up by the neck.

Vegeta struggled to open one of his eyes, "Maizu?" He struggled to say as he looked across at the man that Goku brought with him looked back at him. Cell noticed this and looked back at him, only to be shocked by Goku standing there. "GOKU! You're dead!" He exclaimed only to be knocked back by Vegeta.

"Did you really think I would be beaten because of dropping my guard?" Vegeta asked as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2, and beyond.

As he powered up his hair grew in length, his brow became larger and his smirk became more arrogant. Static electricity crackled up and down his body as he opened his eyes. He had 5 minutes before he was useless.

"Woah! Vegeta is a Super Saiyan 3 too?" Goku asked incredibly as he saw Vegeta glowing a bright, blinding gold.

Steven just smirked and looked over at the mystery man. "Father, it's good to see you again. You were right about the Royal family." He said as he put his arm around his father's shoulder.

Maizu smiled and put his arm around his son as well. "It's good to see you too. They allowed me to come back because Kakarot vouched for me." He said as they watched the Saiyan Prince cross his arms.

Sharpener just stared in amazement. "What is happening!?" He exclaimed, only to look over at Erasa texting, not even paying attention. "ERASA! This fights will determine the fate of the planet! And You are TEXTING!" He yelled angrily when she looked up at him.

She just looked bored, "But i don't care about fighting, besides, we all know Mr. Satan will appear and beat Cell up just like last time." she said boredly and resumed texting when she looked over the kill they were hiding behind, when she noticed something surprising. "WHAT'S VIDEL DOING DOWN THERE?!" She exclaimed.

Sharpener looked down and saw the Golden Fighter standing oddly close to Videl, at least it was odd to him. "Better question is who is golden boy? He looks familiar. But maybe if Videl is down there, it's safe by her." Sharpener said as he started walking down with Erasa following close behind.

When Videl saw them she shouted. "GET OUTTA HERE IT ISN'T SAFE!"

Sharpener just walked up and wrapped his arm around the air around Videl's neck, his arm was stopped by a death grip from Gohan. "I meant it wasn't safe for YOU to be near me." Videl said as Gohan pushed Sharpener away, then apologized when he realized what he was doing.

"This transformation is incredible, perhaps he could win if he doesn't waste time" Piccolo said as he tensed up at the energy level he felt, he physically cringed. 'Thank Kami he's on our side now.' He thought.

* * *

Alright those conversations at the end were all simultaneous. And they all happened at the beginning at the 5 minutes, I guess I lied, it will seem longer.

Next Chapter: SSJ3 Vegeta VS. Cell


	14. Short Chapter 13

A/N: Alright, I have been posting A LOT lately, the reason? not because I owe you all for that period I didn't post at all. But Because I am downloading DBZ in it's entirety, UNCUT from start to finish. It is taking forever but it's almost done, I might get the next few chapters done lol. But I have been enjoying writing again, and I have been thinking about the future of this story alot, and well I'm gonna Moffat somebody in the story. but not till the next sequels.

Let Vegeta get his payback at last. . . For now...

* * *

Cell was trembling, before regaining his composure. "Well Vegeta that is impressive, but I can't help but notice that your power is dropping at a significant rate. You don't have long." Cell said as he got into a defensive stance.

Vegeta didn't show any emotion, he just rose his hand and powered up.

"Even less time doing that you fool!" Cell exclaimed laughing.

"BIG BAAAAAAAAANG" Vegeta started as he put all of his power into his attack, *I can't beat him, but I can damage him beyond repair, You two need to be ready.* He sent a mental message to Gohan and Steven. They just nodded and began their fusion.

Cell noticed the movements and looked over when he began feeling a new, super strong power, that wasnt Gohan nor Steven. But he let his guard down. Vegeta used the Instant Transmission to pop up right in front of Cell to remind him what he did.

"ATTAAAAAAAAAAACK!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, unleashing all of his Super Saiyan 3 energy into his attack, hitting Cell full force, he didnt even have time to block.

When the smoke cleared, Cell was nothing but a head and shoulders. Vegeta was unconscious on the ground and Gollerro was in a defensive stance. Goku appeared and picked up Vegeta and disappeared again to the sidelines.

"Go ahead Cell, regenerate, we need to really test this body." Gollerro said smirking and looking at Cell's already regenerating form.

After Cell had finished regenerating. He looked at the new opponent in front of him. "WHAT!? Who are you?" Cell asked angrily.

Sharpener was surprised by the results in front of him. He put his arm around Videl "Gee babe, what happened to your golden boyfriend? did he leave from fear." he said smirking, and too close to Videl's face. He was about to make a move when Gollerro appeared in front of him and broke his nose and disappeared again.

Gollerro then looked at Cell, "I am neither Gohan nor Cellerro. I am Gollerro. The Super Saiyan among Super Saiyans. I am the man who will defeat you. For good. I am stronger than you even if you were at your maximum, so I give you this ONE chance to give up, leave Earth."

Cell just scoffed. "Boy, I am Perfection. Even more perfect since last time. I have had an Ace up my sleeve." He began, and was interrupted, "Yes, I know, the bomb in you to destroy the Earth." Gollerro said as he yawned.

Cell just smirked, "No, boy, I speak of the creature I met in HFIL. His name was Cooler. Dr. Gero knew what Cooler could do, I was originally supposed to have his Cells, but he didn't appear in my timeline. But Dr. Gero, the genius he was, took some of his Cells and put them in me. And I unlocked a brand new transformation." Cell said smirking as he began transforming.

His skin turned Purple, his eyes flashed a perfect red, and stayed that way. The horns on top of his head shortened and sharpened. His arms became bulkier and his body became larger. His tail split into several separate tails. He wasn't "perfect" he was monstrous!

His Voice was deeper and gravelly. His mouth became larger, to accommodate a new set of teeth, sharper and longer than anything anyone has seen before. "Well It isn't Perfection, But it's enough to kill you." That voice, Cell's Voice. Would haunt the dreams of hardened criminals. His power, erupted from him, he wasn't stable, if he wasn't destroyed, his power alone would destroy the universe.

* * *

Well ending this chapter there. Not sure why, just am. Get ready for the next chapter in the next couple of hours or whatever lol. Read And Review.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Alright first off, Cell's new form, just imagine a blue Killer Croc from Batman, but not just any batman, Batman: Arkham Asylum, and with bigger teeth, and a more gravelly voice.

* * *

Cell's eyes opened, blood red and glowing, "Well this form is new, not perfect, and certainly not very pretty. But what I'm going to do to you won't be that pretty at all." He laughed as his giant tail swished back and forth. Storm clouds formed all around the battlefield. Lightning shot down from the clouds forming an electric barrier. All electronics were shot. Nobody could leave untill the Monster was gone for good.

Unfortunately some innocents were stuck inside the barrier, Sharpener and Erasa. They were a liability. Gollerro couldn't fight at his fullest because Cell was already at his maximum. If he added his own full power, it would kill everyone in the barrier that couldnt handle it.

Suddenly he heard a distinctive sound, the sound of the INSTANT TRANSMISSION! Goku and Vegeta were already evacuating the weaklings.

'Well that'll help me, in a way. There is no way I'm making it out of this alive, but there is no way Cell will Either!' Gollerro thought to himself as he dropped to a defensive stance and powered to his maximum power. "CELL! I MAY DIE DOING THIS... BUT YOU'RE COMING WITH ME, AND I WONT MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE GOKU DID 7 YEARS AGO! YOU'LL STAY DEAD!" He had to shout just to be heard.

5 Miles away on a cliff safely away from the electric storm trapping Gollerro. Goku and Vegeta brought the whole group to safety. "This isn't safe for him to do on his own. He's going to die!" Goku exclaimed worried for his son's safety.

"Kakarot! that is his choice, he could use that Instant Transmission technique at anytime, but he chooses to stay in the battlefield." Vegeta explained calmly, before shouting at Krillin. "BALDY! WHERE'S MY SENZU BEAN!"

"EEP! Jeez Vegeta, calm down." Krillin said as he tossed Vegeta a Senzu. "I'm not even Bald anymore, Mr. Receding-Hairline." Krillin said smugly only receiving a glare from Vegeta as he ate the bean.

Back on the Battlefield Gollerro was punching and kicking and punching at Cell, only to hit nothing more than air. 'Woah! for a guy as big and ugly as him, he's fast!' He thought as he chased after Cell. 'Super Saiyan 2 isnt cutting it, I have to continue beyond, but how!?' he thought as he kept punching the air around the monster.

Finally Cell caught both of his fists and sent a headbutt his way. When they connected Cell read his thoughts. "Ah that girl, the Saiyan girl, Videl her name was, she seems to be important." Cell said as he headbutted and read more of his thoughts. "Another girl this time human, hmmmmmm, ah yes 'Reynita' her name is, she is important to the 2 of you!" he laughed out. "Well perhaps I can clear your mind of those heavy thoughts." Cell said as he let go of one arm and elbowed the back of Gollerro's neck.

"I'll be right back." Cell said as he sent a ring of energy around Gollerro, "Sit tight, I'll be right back." and in that moment, Cell disappeared and reappeared a minute later, Reynita in one hand and Videl in the other. "You have to choose, Which one dies? You have only 60 seconds before the energy in here wipes them both out, you only have time to save one. Choose wisely HAHAHAHA" Cell laughed out wrapping his enormous hands around the small frames of the 2 girls.

Gollerro stood up, he flew straight up to Cell. He raised his hands to his face. "SOLAR FLARE!" He exclaimed as a bright light shone hitting Cell's eyes. When the light cleared Cell continued just standing there. "Was that your plan? Blind me then save them both? I'm a perfect being, I adapt quickly, my eyes were immune to that attack the second you said 'Solar', now choose, you only have 30 seconds left." he smirked as Gollerro looked between the two.

He looked down. 'Gohan, if we separate, they can both be saved.' Steven thought internally to his other half.

'But with the power we have used we'd have less time than them to save them, we'd never make it.' Gohan responded gloomfully.

Steven thought for a little bit before he responded. 'Gohan, le-let's save Videl, she's important to both of us, she's my sister and your mate.' he said in a sad voice, before speaking up with hope. 'We'll rescue Videl, get a senzu and then rescue Reynita with the time we have left.'

'Steven, No. We both know-' Gohan started but got interrupted 'NO! WE DONT KNOW! WE HAVE TO TRY, IF WE DONT EVEN TRY THEN WHERE IS THE HOPE YOU FOOL!' Steven argued.

Gohan just smirked. 'Alright let's try.' Gollerro looked up and went for Videl, he teleported out with Videl, stole a senzu and returned in 2 seconds flat. They wouldve had enough time, but in the time they were gone, Cell had killed Reynita. Cell looked up at him and smirked. "Sorry, but you emptied one hand and I didn't know what to do with that empty hand, so I killed the human." He laughed out maniacally as Gollerro dropped to his knees by her body.

"_Reynita?"_ he whispered shaking her body as if she was sleeping lightly. "_Reynita, please wake up, you can't be dead._" he whispered out once more. He kept shaking looking into those lifeless eyes, not even that beautiful hazel Steven once saw appeared. They were white and lifeless. He cradled her head in his lap. "_Reynita, I've known you for 8 years, I have loved you for 8 years. I need you. When my father died, you were the one who calmed me down. When I broke every bone in my body, training for the day I would get revenge, you nursed me back. I'm useless without you. I love you, I have always loved you, I'll never stop._" Steven's voice was dominant throughout, Gollerro looked up. "And I will not let your death be in vain!" he exclaimed as he buried her body in a shallow grave.

He looked to Cell who was laughing, harder than anyone has ever laughed. "You are such a baby!" He exclaimed still laughing. Suddenly Gollerro's power shot up. He powered up to Super Saiyan 3, but it kept going through the roof. "Cell, you made the biggest mistake you could when it comes to fighting a saiyan." Gollerro said, calm and collected.

Cell just smirked. "And what is that child?" he asked just as calm and confident.

Gollerro smirked. "You can beat me to a pulp. You can damage my pride. You can hurt my friends. But if you value your life, if you have any wish to continue your existence. There is one thing you never ever do to a Saiyan."

Cell was a bit caught off guard. "AND WHAT IS THAT!?" He asked with hint of fear at the boy's climbing power level.

Gollerro lets out a loud yell as he powers up. "YOU NEVER TOUCH OR KILL THEIR MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!" He screamed out as fur grew all over his arms, his power shot through the roof. His Tail grew back from the shear force of power. His hair grew long but black as opposed to the Golden Super Saiyan hair. He had achieved a new form. Super Saiyan 4. "My name is Son Gollerro, You killed my Mate. Prepare to Die!" He exclaimed as he stood confidently smirking at Cell.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know that isn't how you go Super Saiyan 4, but it sounded so cool in my head. Next Chapter is going to be a good one. I hope you caught some of the references. Read and Review. Auf Wiedersehn. I hope I spelled it right.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay so last time Cell and Gollerro were fighting, Cell killed Reynita, Gollerro got angry went Super Saiyan 4. You want specifics read the damn chapter. I intend on ending everything here. In this chapter. Will Gollerro die along with Cell, like he promised he would? or will he somehow miraculously escape? Someone escapes from the doom. But whom?

Let the final fight begin!

* * *

Gollerro's power was vibrating off his body. He could maintain the form, but can he control the power that he received, only time will tell. Gollerro and Cell engage in close quarters combat. Gollerro punches Cell in the gut, then slams his hand down on his back. "HELLSTOOOOOOOORM METEOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" Gollerro shouted as what seemed to be meteors came out of his hands and through Cell's body.

When the damage was done Gollerro took a step back and waited. "I know you can still regenerate, hurry up, I'm in no hurry, but it isnt fun if you're gone waste time feigning injury." He said crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

At that moment Cell regenerated and began attacking himself, getting many good hits in, but not good enough for the enraged Saiyan. "C'MON! THIS IS A REAL FIGHT NOT A TICKLE FIGHT!" Gollerro exclaimed taunting Cell, goading him on. Gollerro felt damage, but not enough to hurt his chances.

Cell got angrier and angrier as the fight went on. "YOU! YOU'RE TOYING WITH ME!" He exclaimed seeing as he can no longer land a punch.

"So what if I am?" Gollerro asked, giving a Vegeta-like smirk and crossing his arms. "These are JUST the Cell games arent they? It's nothing but a big joke on humanity by you. Even yamcha could beat you with his pinky finger." He said holding up his pinky finger for emphasis.

"THAT IS IT! THE PERFECT CREATION OF DR. GERO! AND YOU INSULT HIS SUPERIOR INTELLECT YOU APE!?" Cell asked incredulously as he flew up, holding the same planet busting technique as Frieza. "YOU MONKEYS WILL ALL BE DESTROYED NOW!" Cell yelled out as he powered it up more and more.

'Keep calm Steven. Wait for him to throw it.' Gohan thought to Steven as he sat there twitching in anger, but delight.

'Steven, are you sure you should do this? Reynita can be wished back with the Dragon balls, you don't have to.' Gohan thought.

'Gohan, I have to make sure he dies, only one way to do that, you KNOW what to do and when to do so tell my sister I love her, but this had to be done, just wish Reynita back when you get the dragon balls.' Steven thought back seriously

'Alright, but you know what to do as well. Just do your job, I'll do mine if that is your wish.' Gohan thought as they stared at the giant planet buster.

Cell threw it and it hit Gollerro's hands, he started pushing it back until it started going back towards Cell, but Gollerro was still pushing.

Suddenly, Gohan and Steven separated. Steven had all the power and Gohan got the hell out of dodge. Steven was still a Super Saiyan 4 but just holding on to that power. 'This is for you Reynita. Always and Forever for you.' He thought as he sent the ball straight in to Cell with a Kamehameha wave. Cell was destroyed, but Steven expended all his energy, and was overwhelmed as well. The bodies were never found.

Everyone left except for Mr. Satan who watched from a ridge.

"Alright Fellas, now's our chance, just like that Gohan kid said. In positions." Mr. Satan said as he stood up and got into a victory pose.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is Johnny Firecracker reporting LIVE from the scene of the Cell Games, I apologize for not broadcasting earlier but the electrical storm was messing with our equipment, but it has passed and we report to you LIVE from the aftermath. Where MR. SATAN has once again saved the day from the Tyrant Cell. Mr. Satan, a few words on your victory?"

"Well of course. I just want to say, those tricksters I mentioned last time, they were no tricksters. They were my students, private students, they asked not to be disturbed so that's why I called them tricksters. This time again, They were NOT enough to beat that monster so I had to step in and defeat him with my bare hands! HAHA HAHA HAHA!" Mr. Satan retold a fake story, he was given by Gohan. Gohan was okay with him taking the credit, but he didnt want to be called a trickster, especially if someone he cared about died.

"Well there you have it folks, the might of Mr. Satan can NOT be contained. I just dare Cell to come back once more and try and take on Mr. Satan!" The interviewer said before cutting off the transmission. "Alright Hercule, how much are we getting paid?" Johnny asked crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, when I get my Billion Zeni for defeating Cell once again, we split it into thirds." Hercule said laughing out his signature annoying laugh.

Back on the lookout everyone was gathering once more to summon the Dragon. Suddenly a voice came from the sky. *Hey Guys! It's King Kai. Steven, is here, and so is Reynita, and so is Cell but he's going on permanent lockdown for the rest of his days.*

Gohan smiled. "Alright, then we'll summon the dragon." Gohan said as Dende put the balls in a pile and began speaking.

"Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you. Shenron!" Dende spoke and the Dragon came forth. (A/N: Ok We have all seen the summoning, we know what it look like.)

"Why have you woken me from my slumber? Speak your 2 wishes so I may return to my slumber." The eternal dragon demanded.

"Shenron! Can you bring all those killed by the monster Cell, back to life." Gohan asked before actually wishing.

"This wish has been done before, 7 years ago. But considering the amount of life taken by this monster, It shall be done." Shenron said as his eyes glowed red and everyone who died was brought back.

Steven appeared on the Lookout in a couple seconds but did not look happy. He looked up at the dragon and got in his face. "WHERE IS REYNITA!?" He asked angrily getting right into his face.

"The one you call Reynita cannot be brought back, there is an outside force, preventing her from coming back for the next few months. She has been part of the wish, when a few months has passed, she will be brought back instantly." Shenron explained. "Make your second wish. I grow impatient."

"Gee what should we wish for? Why did we want 2 wishes in the first place?" Goku asked scratching the back of his head.

Steven looked up with a glint of hope in his eyes. "Shenron, can you bring back Planet Vegeta, and all it's inhabitants, minus the truly evil ones, and put it somewhere in the Solar system?" he asked.

Shenron's eyes flashed red a couple seconds before he responded. "This wish could not be done. It is impossible, the planet and it's inhabitants have been gone for too long."

"CAN I HAVE A MILLION DOLLARS!" Sharpener suddenly burst out excitedly seeing the first wish granted.

Shenron's eyes glowed red and responded. "Your wish has been granted, why anybody would want 1 Million Doll Hairs is beyond even me." Shenron said before disappearing spreading the Dragon balls all over the Earth.

Sharpener just stood there smugly, clearly ignorant of what Shenron said. "Here that Videl, I'm strong, good looking and now RICH, you're so lucky to have me babe." He said as he wrapped an arm around Videl's shoulder. Videl was about to grab his wrist and push him away but Gohan beat her to it.

He grabbed his wrist and picked him up and flew 10 feet into the air. "Sharpener, this is your final warning, I tend to keep my Saiyan side tame, but even I can't stand when an idiot like you touches my mate. You can talk and socialize all you want, but you attempt to flirt with her, or touch her in an inappropriate way, I won't hesitate to rip your arms off and hit you several times in that pretty boy face of yours. Understood?"

Sharpener gulped and shyly rose his free hand. "What!" Gohan demanded. "What's a saiyan?" Sharpener said before Gohan dropped him, landing on his thick head.

* * *

There is chapter 15. Read and Review amigos.


	17. Epilogue

A/N: Well here is the end of the story. Time to tie it up into a neat little bow and have it lead into the next story. I enjoyed writing, and honestly, after my return, after my writer's block, i just winged it, went completely elsewhere with it.

As this is the epilogue I will for once set the scene like the announcer in the beginning of every episode of DBZ but slightly more detailed.

* * *

It's Been a peaceful 4 months since the defeat of Cell. Gohan, Videl and Steven all returned to Orange Star High. Wila was rebuilt, and built into Orange star as a suburb, it was still more peaceful than the rest of the City, but Steven moved his cabin closer to wilderness. Reynita returned after 3 months, like the dragon said, and moved in with Steven and Videl and began attending Orange Star alongside them. Every other night or so though was NOT peaceful for Videl, she didn't want or need to hear her brother and his mate make those noises... all night. Maizu would come and Visit every now and then but never stayed long, always saying something about missing 7 years of training he would never get back. Gohan and Videl were still unmated and the "tension" was getting high between them, but they were both in experienced, they didn't know what to do, so they could never relieve the tension.

Finally It was Prom night. Reynita had on a long orange strapless gown that was practically held up by her breasts. Steven and Gohan both wore uncomfortable black tuxedos but dealt with it to take their mates out on the town. As Videl came down the stairs, she was wearing an elegant blue dress that rose just above her ankles. Gohan was speechless and gaping his mouth.

"Hey Gohan man, c'mon, that's my sister, show a little respect." Steven said nudging him jokingly as Gohan closed his mouth and began rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Steven noticed this and rolled his eyes. "_Hey Gohan, tell her she looks beautiful._" Reynita whispered, picking up on the tension in the room just as Steven was.

Gohan just closed his eyes and blurted out what he thought he was supposed to say. "VIDEL YOUR BOOBS LOOK AMAZING AND YOUR BUTT IS TO DIE FOR!" he said blushing.

Reynita facepalmed and Steven just bursted out laughing holding up 2 thumbs. "Yep, that's what you were supposed to say man!" he exclaimed before doubling over in pain from Reynita's elbow.

"_Worth it!_" he said still laughing weakly. Videl just blushed and Thanked Gohan for the compliment anyway.

-At the Dance-

Gohan, Videl, Reynita, Steven, Erasa and Sharpener were all sitting at their table, enjoying their complimentary meal. Well 3 of them were. The other 3 were starving at the small amount of food they had been given.

"Why couldn't they have a buffet!" Videl complained as she stared at the other's plates drooling.

"Because you Saiyans are bottomless pits, and despite them not knowing that, you'd eat the entire thing." Sharpener explained waving a chicken bone around causing Steven and Gohan to sit up and follow every movement.

"URGH! I can't take this anymore, I need to go to the washroom." Videl said as she walked away, everyone but Steven watched her. Every guy was staring at her like an easy prey.

Steven heard a couple people by the bathroom with his enhanced hearing.

_"Hey did you see Videl Satan, looking so fucking sexy in that dress"_  
_"Who is she here with? That nerd Gohan_?"  
_"Nah let's go show her some real men."_

"Poor guys, have no idea what theyre doing." Steven said as they walked into the ladies room, only to be tossed out seconds later by an angry Videl.

"DON'T YOU BUMS KNOW HOW TO READ, THAT'S THE LADIES ROOM!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Gohan rushed to her side as quick as he humanly could. "What happened?" he asked worried for her safety.

Videl just looked at Gohan angrily, then softened when she realized he was on the other side of the room. "These three goons came into the ladies room and felt me up, but luckily I could handle these pathetic humans." She said releasing her Saiyan side a bit more than normal.

Gohan began sniffing the air. "Videl you smell... you smell amazing." He said before picking her up bridal style and began kissing her like ridiculous.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Gohan, Videl is ..." Steven started but remembered they were in public so he rushed to their side.

"_Videl is in heat, Go home and just let your instincts take over. Also burn the house when you're done, It won't be pretty."_ He whispered trying to be nonchalant.

But as Gohan was walking out some idiot pointed it out. **"HEY EVERYBODY GOHAN AND VIDEL ARE GOING TO GO GET LAID!" **

**"GOHAN!"  
"GOHAN!"  
"GOHAN!"**

It just sorta went on like that until they were completely gone.

* * *

-At Graduation-

"Well we made it. I know I haven't been the best of students, or the best of Peers. So when they asked me to give the speech, I was just as surprised as anyone. In fact the administration was just as surprised as I was, nobody would have expected me, Steven Engel to give the Senior speech. But here I am and I don't know what to say really, so I just want to say, good luck and have a wonderful life. Because in 10 years at the reunion, I want to hear a more amazing story than Gohan's childhood, and since that is pretty hard to top, go have an adventure, the world is a big place, take life as it comes at you. Also, Randerson, If I hear you say YOLO, I will hit you. See y'all at the 10 year."

"Steven's speech was the worst in the history of Orange Star High, in fact the worst in the history of high school graduation speeches. As he walked off the stage he made it all better, He sent a ki blast straight into the air to create fireworks. Everybody forgot about how awful the speech was because they were distracted by the shiny shit in the sky. Stupid blasted humans, should all be killed now." Vegeta said in the narrator's place.

After the Ceremony, Gohan and Videl moved a house near Goku and Chi-chi's and was about to start a family on their own when they remembered the World Martial Arts Tournament.

At the Open House of Gohan and Videl they announced they would be entering the tournament, when the TV came on.

"Well the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament is coming up and we have nobody to talk to other than, THE MAN HIMSELF, THE MAN WHO BEAT CELL ONCE 7 YEARS AGO..."

Videl: "Where is he going with this whole "once" thing?Gohan: Puts his hand behind his head and started laughing "No idea, could be anything."

"...AND AGAIN NOT 6 MONTHS AGO, HE BEAT CELL A SECOND TIME! I PRESENT TO YOU HERCULE SATAN!" The reporter announced as Mr. Satan came out striking several poses as he walked out.

But anything said was drowned out by Videl's screaming. _**"HOW COULD THEY POSSIBLY BELIEVE THAT MAN IS THE GOD DAMN HERO AGAIN. HE WASNT EVEN THERE, THERE WERENT EVEN ANY GODDAMN CAMERAS SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME HOW THAT ANNOYING, GOD DAMN JACK ASS IS JUST GOING TO DO THIS EVERYTIME, EVERY SINGLE TIME THERE IS A PROBLEM!"**_She was wailing and flailing all over the place, until Gohan grabbed her.

"Videl, calm down. I told him to take the credit. I'm sorry but the world needs an acceptable hero. They would never accept a Saiyan. I'm sorry, but I told him to take the credit." Gohan said calmly as possible.

Didn't work. Videl exploded with anger, she turned super saiyan and sent Gohan flying all across the room.

When he landed he was worn out and tired and upside down. Videl walked right up to his upside down face and kissed him. Before whispering in his ear. "_I dont care if you dont want the title or the attention, i want to knock that pig off of his pedestal, and either you will do it, or i will at the tournament, and if we face each other in the match, i will show no mercy on your little body you have 'down there'"_ She whispered before punching him hard and then leaving the house.

* * *

And that's why Videl will be pissed at both Gohan and Hercule at the WMAT. Also before you say that's a stupid reason for her to go super saiyan, She was lied to be Mr. Satan since she was 5, she was told she was human, she was hidden from her father and her brother, her "father" Mr. Satan told her and the entire earth that he defeated Cell when he didnt. Then her mate just ALLOWED her father to continue a lie to an entire planet. She has no respect for Satan, and for some reason she hates the fact that Gohan gave that lying oaf any shred of respect, to just allow him the credit like that.

WATCHOUT FOR THE NEXT STORY: _**Untitled AU, Saga 2: World Martial**** Arts****Tournament.**_or WMAT prolly the shorter one.


End file.
